Be My Somebody
by Feyri
Summary: Iruka promises to protect Naruto, but can he really? IruNaru
1. Compassion

**Author's Note: **This author's note is to ease any worries you readers may have while reading this story. First off, in the first few chapters Naruto is ten years old. Iruka is nine years older than Naruto. There are a couple time skips and only when Naruto is a teenager does any sexual attractions arise between Iruka and Naruto. Iruka is not a pedobear.

**Pairings: **IruNaru, (brief) SasuNaru, ItaSasu

**Warning: **Sexual Content, Language, Violence

**Disclaimer: **I do not own the Naruto series or any of its characters.

* * *

"Now the time is here,  
Baby you don't have to live your life in fear  
And the sky is clear, is clear of fear"

-Marina and the Diamonds,_ Fear and Loathing_

* * *

Rain falls heavily as a child shivers against an aging tree deep in a forest. Rain soaks his clothes, mud clings to his shoes and pants. He sits with his shoulders hunched and head bent. Tears mix with the rain as he drifts in and out of his thoughts. Though injured, a much greater pain overrides the ache of his broken wrist that he cradles against his chest.

He opens his eyes, his usually bright cerulean eyes now dimmed with the hue of an angry sea. He does not understand it. It does not make sense. He is just a child. Not much different than any other ten year old boy. Yet it is evident no one else in the village sees him that way. They treat him like a traitor, call him a monster. But what has he done? In what way is he different from the other boys?

His sight fogs up, like a mirror in a steamy room, and he can barely make out a figure slowly approaching where he sits with his knees pressed up to his chest shielding the broken wrist, along with his broken heart.

He shudders morosely at the thought of someone coming to enforce more damage onto him. He squints, his eyes still unable to focus.

The figure pauses, staring down at the quivering boy that shakes with both cold and fear. Leaning downwards and lifting him up, the mysterious person sighs. The child's wet, quivering frame barely moves as it is pulled upwards against a strong chest. Exhaustion overcomes him and he falls into a fitful sleep.

* * *

Light washes over the body of a confused blonde. He has awoken to a sharp pain in his wrist, but that is not what has him as confused as he currently is. He is used to waking up alone upon a pile of blankets and clothes within his apartment in pain and covered in bruises, that is, until it was burnt to ashes. The small, dingy apartment he called home was funded by the council. He was grateful for it and thanked whatever force is was that convinced the bitter elders to give him shelter.

What confuses him is that said broken wrist is bandaged in a sling, he also woke up upon a soft futon and is wearing an over-sized white cotton t-shirt that stops at his knees.

His surroundings, now that really confuses him. The room he has awoken to is medium sized. There is a closet, a dresser, a desk that holds a pile of papers. Soft footfalls are heard and the boy turns his head to see a tall, tan brunette man.

The perplexed youth's eyes grow wide as gentle brown eyes look down at him with concern. The blonde's expression becomes fretful as the man steps forward.

"Oh, you're awake! Wonderful!" The man says with a warm smile and glimmering brown eyes. He supports in both hands a tray with a steaming bowl of ramen and a cup of tea. The noodle's scent fills the boy's sensitive nostrils and his stomach growls. Hearing this, the man chuckles softly.

"Eat up." The gentle stranger says as he sets the tray upon the awed youth's lap. With a brief pat to Naruto's head, the man rises and takes a seat at the desk.

Naruto slowly nods as he lifts the chop sticks and devours the delicious noodles that make him swoon. As for the kind stranger, he simply smiles at the sight.

Iruka stares contently at the boy in front of him. With messy, vibrant blonde hair- tan skin, a heart-shaped baby face, and shimmering blue eyes it looks as if the boy in front of him was the summer sky in human form. The thought makes him smile, but that smile soon vanishes when he thinks of the night before.

Iruka had heard all the many stories of Kyuubi. Along with the Demon's vessel. He had heard that the child was just as nasty as the demon that inhabited him. Rotten with hatred and cruel to all things living. When he had heard of the villagers' plot he had to see it himself.

When he arrived to the apartment building, hot fingers of heat devoured the complex as a small flash of orange dashed out a window. It was early morning and most people would usually still be asleep. The orange blur was stampeded by a mob of angry villagers and horrid cries could be heard, mixed with the high pitch shrieks of the flames that grew higher and higher, as if trying to devour the sky itself.

The cries turned into yelps as a small boy was thrown against the wall of the neighboring complex. A man pinned him, holding him up by one arm twisting his wrist all the way, tears swelled in the child's eyes as he wailed in pain. Kicks to the stomach and ribs caused him to fall over once released.

Now Iruka was certainly confused. This was merely a child. This was wrong! If the child was so nasty and powerful, then why wasn't he fighting back? Why didn't he lash out? This had to be some kind of mistake!

The child's moans could be heard as he held his side with one arm and the other dangled beside him. A few villagers laughed and pointed at the sight.

That's when he realized that this child, this innocent youth, was nothing like how the villagers described him. The villagers were merely blaming him. They needed to blame someone for all the lives that were lost and ruined—but a child? Iruka balled his fists, his knuckles turned white. He then growled as the memories continued to stain his mind. If anything those people should be worshipping the child. Not trying to kill him. No, this was sick and wrong. A lump formed in Iruka's throat.

Distracted by his thoughts he did not notice what happened next. He heard the curses of villagers as Naruto lurched away from his captors and fled. The cruel villagers cursed and ranted.

"What is wrong with you people?"

Gasps are heard as attention is focused on Iruka. His face is flushed, his eyes narrowed with anger.

"You should all be ashamed! He's only a child!"

"Iruka, are you blind? That 'child' is an abomination. We must get rid of it!" a man fires back.

"You people disgust me."

With that he dashed past trees and branches as he goes in pursuit of the injured youth. As he followed the still damp tracks of blood that were splashed about the forest floor he came upon the child. Hovered against a large tree, barely conscious. As he looked up at Iruka with lidded eyes, there was no protest as Iruka lifted him up to his chest, wishing that he could simply shield him from the world.

And he could try, he could try


	2. Freeze Tag

**Disclaimer: **I do not own the Naruto series or any of its characters.

* * *

"If you'll be my star,  
I'll be your sky  
You can hide underneath me  
and come out at night  
When I turn jet black  
and you show off your light

I live to let you shine  
I live to let you shine"

-The Scene Aesthetic, _Boats & Birds_

* * *

Konoha Academy: the sun shines bright outside. Inside, most of Konoha's youth chat and scatter about; some clinging to their parent's limbs, begging them not to go.

At the entrance of his classroom, the nine tail's vessel grips the hem of Iruka's shirt as if it were the only thing keeping him from falling into a dark hole of death. He gazes into the classroom as if it is some big, scary cave, and something is going to eat him if he dares to enter. He grimaces.

"Come now, Naruto…" Iruka says as he pats Naruto on the head. In response the blonde pouts with light blush visible on his cheeks.

"It's not as if anyone is going to eat you. We're ninjas not cannibals." he laughs, his eyes sincere.

"Yeah I know, but…" Naruto's blonde brows furrow as he warily observes at all of the people. As parents begin to exit, he hides behind Iruka and shields his face to hide the whisker-like marks scars upon his cheeks. Iruka sighs and kneels before the nervous boy.

"Naruto, I know that things have been hard for you. I want to change that. Trust that as long as you have me, no harm will come to you."

Blue eyes widen a bit and he smiles, wrapping his small, tan arms around Iruka's neck and whispering, "Thank you."

Iruka smiles tenderly and pats Naruto on the head once more. He stands slowly, one hand on his knee as he rises. Bright cerulean eyes look up happily, a wide grin stretching his plush cheeks.

Iruka smiles although deep down he is still concerned. He whirls around and claps his hands together.

"Alright class! Let's get started!" he says cheerily, entering the room and addressing the class. Naruto watches in awe as the class gets quiet and everyone immediately sits.

"Today is the beginning of a new school year. There are bound to be many new achievements, discoveries, and _faces_..."

With this he turns his head to gaze at Naruto, whom still stands quietly in the doorway. Iruka stretches out a hand and calls, "Naruto."

Ever so slowly Naruto etches his way towards Iruka and stands with his back facing the class. Enticing a few giggles from some students. Turning the latter around with a chuckle, Iruka places his hands on either side of the flushing blonde's slender shoulders.

"Meet Naruto!" he grins "He's new to the Academy, so please be friendly and help him feel welcome."

Naruto allows himself to gaze upon the many faces before him. He recognizes quite a few. But, he doesn't actually know any of them. The adults would have hissy fits if they found out that Naruto was this close to their young. He mentally winces and takes a step back, frowning down at the glossy wooden floor.

Iruka stiffens as he sees this, realizing that getting Naruto to mix with the other students is going to more difficult then he previously thought.

"Naruto…" he whispers "Don't worry."

Naruto looks up at Iruka, his large jewel eyes full of trust.

"Why don't you go take a seat between Ino and Kiba?"

Naruto gazes up at the many faces once more, realizing that he has no idea who those people are.

"Who?" he whispers softly.

"Over here!" waves a boy with short, messy brown hair and a wide grin on his face.

A seat over from him sits a girl with ivory blonde hair and dim, marble blue eyes. Between the two is an empty seat. He hesitatingly takes said seat, and stares at his hands, only lifting his gaze once Iruka begins to speak.

"Well, since it's just the first day, I can honestly say we won't be doing much."

He picks up a stack of papers and waves them in front of his face for the class to see.

"Basically, it's a day to get to know each other. Right now I will be passing out a paper with a few simple questions to help me get to know you."

As Iruka arrives to Naruto's row, he gives the small blonde an elusive wink. Naruto smiles.

As Naruto looks down at the paper, he grins. This is fairly simple. Just a few questions to get to know them better.

Name: Naruto Uzumaki

Age: 10

Favorite Food: Ramen

Favorite Season: Summer

Favorite Color: Orange

Favorite Outdoor Activity: Running

Favorite Indoor Activity: Water painting

As Naruto comes to the last question, he smiles. A warm, happy smile.

Favorite Person: Iruka Umino

"Oops." The blonde girl next to Naruto accidently drops her paper and it lands under his desk. To be nice, he leans down to pick it up for her. Accidentally, he notices what she has written for her last question.

Sasuke Uchiha…

Naruto wonders who that is. As he hands the paper back to her she smiles and thanks him.

"Sorry about that."

"It's okay."

Everyone else seems to be done as well. Naruto looks around the room, quietly observing the others. His arms folded in front of him as he rests his chin on his forearms.

The boy next to him, Kiba, sits poking the sleeping kid next to him in the cheek. In front of Kiba sits a chubby kid that is munching on a bag of chips. Unintentionally spewing crumbs at the girl beside him that growls every time a mountain of crumbs lands on her desk, a vain pulsing on her rather, well, large forehead. In the far corner sits another boy. Naruto can't see his face because it is facing out a window. He can only see the boy's irregular duck-butt shaped hair as well as sense the overwhelmingly melancholy air around him. Well, overwhelming for a sensitive child like Naruto.

It certainly doesn't seem to bother the small group of girls that surrounds the boy's desk; which currently includes Ino and the pink-haired girl.

Naruto shakes his head and stares back down at his hands, then up at Iruka. Iruka is looking straight at him. Their eyes lock for a brief moment before Iruka motions for Naruto to come to him. Naruto's expression brightens immediately and he practically skips to Iruka's desk. But he doesn't, because boys don't skip. Just about leaping onto the desk, Naruto stops short of doing just that. Iruka takes a breath of relief. Leaning his chest against the edge, the blonde grins at his teacher.

"Yes, Iruka?"

"Naruto," Iruka says softly "Why don't you go play with the other children?"

Naruto's wide eyes narrow and dim. It isn't that he doesn't want to play. Oh how he'd love to. But, he's afraid. Afraid that the other children might not like him. Most of all, afraid of what the villagers would do to him if he gets too close to them.

He resists the urge to cry. It isn't fair. Looking up at Iruka sheepishly, he sighs. Iruka has been so good to him the past six weeks. He is indeed the kindest person Naruto has ever met.

"Naruto?" Iruka questions, breaking the blonde out of his reverie.

"Yes, Iru-!" Just then he is interrupted by a cheerful shout and an arm being draped over his shoulders.

"Hey, new kid!" Kiba shouts in Naruto's ear, making the blonde flinch.

"Hi!" The blonde girl, Ino, greets cheerily; enthusiastic, yet thankfully, not as much so as Kiba. Her pale arms folded behind her as she leans forward smiling.

"You seem like a fast runner. Want to come play Freeze Tag with us?"

Naruto stares at her dumbfounded. He gives a questioning look to Iruka who just smiles and waves his hand in a _'go ahead'_ motion.

"Well alrighty then!" Kiba shouts as he runs ahead.

"C'mon!" Ino grabs Naruto by the wrist and practically drags him outside to the back of the school where the playground resides.

Naruto mopes over Ino's iron grip as he rubs his swollen wrist.

"Okey dokey, let's get this started!" she cheers.

Scanning the play ground, Naruto notices seven other kids. The chubby kid, forehead girl, duck-butt head, and a few others.

Two look as if they might be related. Though, they stand far away from each other. The girl has a glossy black hair cut into a short bob. The boy has longer, brown hair and a slightly snobby expression. Both have clear, lavender eyes. He also notices the sleepy kid leaning against the underside of the slide. Another girl with what looks like a honey bun on either side of her head stands next to the snobby looking boy.

"Naruto was your name right?" Ino asks, still smiling.

"Yeah." Naruto almost whispers.

"Okay then." She puts her index finger to her chin and looks around.

"Maybe I should introduce you to everyone before we begin."

"Okay." Naruto agrees. He has no idea who most of these people are and he is positive they won't like his nicknames for them.

"The boy with the booter belly is Chouji."

"Yo." the chubby kid waves with a mouth full of chips.

"The girl with the short hair is Hinata."

Said girl ducks her head a bit and gives a small, dainty wave.

"The lazy kid under the slide is Shikamaru."

There is no response, which means he is most likely asleep.

"That's Hinata's cousin Neji, and the girl next to him is Tenten."

The girl with pastry hair smiles.

"The cutie over there on the swings is Sasuke."

Ino then abruptly growls and turns to Naruto with a disturbingly sweet smile.

"And that thing with the hunormous fore-zone is Sakura." She points then snaps,

"Hey Billboard brow! Quit ogling Sasuke!"

As Sakura and Ino bicker, Kiba, along with the now awake Shikamaru come up to him.

"Hey, Naruto right? I haven't seen you around before. Where're you from?" Kiba queries.

"Here." Naruto replies bluntly.

Shikamaru observes Naruto. Could he really have been from around here? He hadn't seen the blonde before either. But Naruto didn't seem like the type to lie about stuff like that. Or lie period, actually.

"Seriously? Wow, I guess I really do need to start paying more attention." Kiba laughs, scratching the back of his head.

Ino and Sakura screech as they begin to chase each other.

"Looks like the game's on!" Kiba laughs.

All the children take off except for Shikamaru, who went back to sleep under the slide; and Sasuke, who just sits there on his swing, brooding for some unknown reason.

Naruto is actually enjoying himself. His ten year old hyper-activeness working to his advantage as he leaps, ducks, and dodges.

"Gotcha, Chouji!" laughs Kiba.

"Freeze, Hinata!" giggles Ino.

"Here I come, Neji!" challenges Tenten.

Ino and Sakura trip over each other, landing in a pile onto the ground.

"A-are you okay?" Hinata whispered worriedly, as she stands very still because she got tagged.

"Yup." Ino replies, sitting cross-legged on top of Sakura. Sakura grunts in response as she lays sprawled on her stomach.

"Get off me, Ino-Pig!" she commands.

"Sorry, but we tagged each other. So we have to stay this way." laughs Ino in victory.

Eventually, only three remain; Naruto, Tenten, and Neji.

As Tenten goes in pursuit of Neji; Neji goes in pursuit of Naruto.

Tenten stops and concentrates on whipping up a plan. She is determined to win, and all she has to do was figure out a way to get Neji out. Then she can go after the easier target of Naruto. If only there was a way to get them both out at once.

At that, she smirks. This was going to be a piece of cake!

She switches her focus to Naruto and races to his side.

Seeing this Naruto leaps to the side twice, then forward. Turning his head to observe his pursuer, he doesn't notice Neji right in front of him.

They collide onto the ground—Naruto almost straddling Neji; with one leg in between the Hyuuga's thighs.

"Alright! I win!" rejoices Tenten in victory.

"Darn it…" Naruto mumbles. He hates losing.

Noticing that he is still on top of Neji he stands and smiles sheepishly.

"Sorry." He laughs. Neji doesn't reply.

"Okay kids, time to come back inside!" Iruka calls.

As Naruto turns around and walks towards the building, he doesn't notice the stray of pink across Neji's pale cheeks.


	3. Tenacious

**Disclaimer: **I do not own the Naruto series or any of its characters.

* * *

"That wasn't so hard now was it?" Iruka asks as he gazes down at a glowing Naruto.

"Nope." the little blonde replies, still glowing.

Iruka smiles, but deep down something is bothering him.

Throughout the day the brunette had noticed those looks the Hyuuga boy had been giving Naruto. Looks of longing.

That upset Iruka. Neji had a way better chance with Naruto then he himself did. He grimaces, feeling pure disgust with himself. Naruto is ten years old. Iruka is a good nine years older than the boy!

"Iruka-nii?"

Iruka looks down to see a very confused Naruto. His blue orbs shimmering with concern.

"Yes, Naruto?" Iruka tries to fight back a blush, but he feels himself losing.

"Are you okay? You were making noises." The latter questions worriedly.

"I was, huh?" Iruka laughs nervously.

Naruto is so innocent. How dare he think such thoughts! Iruka thinks about slapping himself but knows that would probably frighten and confuse Naruto.

"Yup. You were." Naruto nods.

Naruto hums and gazes up at the brunette, but his sensei is looking away. His eyes travel down to Iruka's hands that rest at his sides.

"Iruka-nii?"

"Yes, Naruto?" the brunette replies in attempt make his voice sound even.

"Can I hold your hand?" the blonde asks, looking up expectantly.

"W-what?" he stutters, chocolate eyes wide.

"Your hand. Can I hold it?" Naruto looks down, a cute blush across his peach cheeks.

"Yes, of course, Naruto." Iruka smiles warmly.

Naruto's head snaps up, his eyes wide and a broad grin upon his lips. Grasping the latter's larger hand; Naruto leans into Iruka, looking up at the man with adoration.

Naruto is ecstatic to finally have a home, but he is even happier to finally be able to love someone. To have someone care for him in return. The gash he had always felt in his heart instantly healed as soon as Iruka had held Naruto to his chest a month ago. Naruto still hasn't got quite used to it though. When Naruto had gotten a fever once, Iruka fed Naruto himself. Any other person would have ran in fear that Naruto's demonic maw would gobble them up.

"Iruka-nii." Naruto whispers as they approach Iruka's doorstep.

"Mm?" Iruka replies thoughtlessly as he fumbles with his keys.

"Thank you." The little blonde says passionately as he smiled up at his "savior"with sad, relieved eyes. Eyes that at times, seem too young, and much too old.

"Naruto…" Iruka sighs in return as he gently presses his palms on Naruto's shoulders and prods the blonde inside. "There is no need to thank me, Naruto."

Naruto turns around, confused.

"Why is that?"

"Because Naruto, this…is my thanks to you."

Naruto looks up. His thin, blonde eyebrows furrowed together. What Iruka is saying makes no sense. What had Naruto done? What had he ever done? He shakes his head, changing the subject.

"Say, Iruka-nii, what's in that sack?" he queries, pointing to the bag Iruka holds in his left hand. He hadn't noticed it until just now.

"Oh, this?" Iruka smiles "This is for us."

Naruto's blue eyes widen.

"Us?"

Iruka nods, staring fondly at the bag.

"Would you like to see what's inside?"

Naruto shakes his head up and down eagerly. His wild blonde locks swaying with his movements, earning a chuckle from Iruka.

Grasping the object, Iruka brings it out for Naruto to see. In his hands, he holds a marble slate. With both of their names carved into the smooth surface.

Naruto traces his and Iruka's names. Soaking in the graceful, detailed script. Abruptly he looked up at Iruka and giggles. Placing the slate on the coffee table, he pounces.

His stomach flat against Iruka's chest, arms wrapped around the brunette's neck and tan legs dangle at Iruka's lower mid-thigh.

"Oh, Iruka-nii!" Naruto cries happily.

"Naruto?" Iruka flushes at the contact "Um, would you loosen your grip, please?"

Grinning ear to ear, Naruto straddles Iruka's stomach, palms placed flat on the brunette's chest in front of him. Iruka gulps.

"This is perfect…" Naruto whimpers with tears in his eyes, threatening to spill down the scarred cheeks.

"Oh, Naruto…" Iruka whispers, leaning up and wrapping his arms around Naruto's small frame, nuzzling Naruto's halo of golden strands as he feels warm tears on the nape of his neck.

"Don't cry, please don't cry."

"Iruka-nii, you'll never leave me right?"

Iruka's grip on the latter tightens tenderly.

"No, never." He whispers. Inhaling the herbal scent in Naruto's hair. It was the same shampoo he uses himself, but it smells so much sweeter on Naruto.

He sighs. This is not good. He wants Naruto as something more than a son. Naruto is young, but much more mature than he lets on in a sense. He knows that and he knows it is wrong. But he can't leave Naruto. He just isn't that strong of a man.

He grips Naruto's shoulders, pulling the child from him, but not letting him go. He would never let go.

Naruto sniffles and looks down at his thighs.

"Naruto…"

"Yeah?" he replies, not looking up.

"Get up."

Naruto slides from Iruka's lap, and sits with one leg bent upwards, the other stretched out before him. He watches as Iruka stands; leaving the blonde alone in the living room. He hears the clatter of pots and pans, and running water. Standing, he slowly trots towards the kitchen.

With one small, tan hand gripping the door pane and half of his body in sight. He watches Iruka dump some dry noodles into the now boiling water.

Iruka turns and smiles.

"Hungry?"

Naruto nods.

"Want to help put up the placket after dinner?"

Naruto nods.

"Got yourself a girlfriend?"

Naruto scowls.

"Ew, no!"

"I dunno, Hinata seems to have taken a liking to you, Naruto."

And so has the other Hyuuga.

Iruka isn't too worried about Hinata, but Neji takes things too seriously. Oblivious to the brunette's thoughts Naruto huffs and goes to sit at the table; blushing.

If only either of them knew why.


	4. Teammates and Tempers

**Author's Note****: **There will be a time skip soon. There will actually be two time skips in this story. One is coming up soon and the other occurs at the end of the story.

**Disclaimer****: **I do not own the Naruto series or any of its characters.

* * *

"Good Morning Iruka-nii." Naruto mumbles as he rubs sleep from his lidded eyes, toothbrush in hand. His blonde locks flocculent as he gazes at the bare back of his teacher. Wet, chocolate brown strands sticking to the back of his tan neck.

Glancing at the boy from the corner of his eyes, "Oh, good morning, Naruto." He greets, then resumes drying his hair.

Naruto stares at the flexing muscles of the brunette's back.

"Iruka-nii…" Naruto calls from the bathroom as he put his toothbrush away.

"Yes, Naruto?" Iruka replies from the kitchen as he cracks some eggs for breakfast.

Appearing from the hallway Naruto climbs into a chair by the table, his hands on his knees as he swings his legs.

"What do you think I'll look like when I'm older?"

Iruka pauses. He pictures Naruto taller, older, all of the baby fat gone, his body more toned. On that note, he clutches the handle of the frying pan tighter.

Clearing his throat, "What do you mean?" he queries, keeping his gaze averted from the curious blonde.

Naruto pouts then determinedly rephrases his question. "What I mean is, do you think I'll be like you?"

Iruka shakes his head. It wasn't like he was super built or anything, but everyone has their own body type. He pictured Naruto to be more lithe.

"No…" he replies thoughtlessly.

"What? Why not?" the little blonde huffs.

Iruka shakes his head as he realizes what he had just said, nearly whacking himself in the head with the spatula. How could he forget how sensitive children were? He's a school teacher for crying out loud!

"Uh…well, you see we are all unique, Naruto. We're all different in our own ways, you understand, right?"

"Oh! Okay!" Naruto giggles with a large, toothy smile.

Iruka chuckles at Naruto's simplicity, combing through his hair with his fingers as he approaches the next task at hand.

"Um…Naruto, you're not planning on going to school like _that _are you?"

Naruto looks down. Realizing he is still clad in pajamas, his hair still fluffed about his face and scalp in all directions.

"Oh." He nonchalantly hops from his seat and makes his way back to the bedroom he and Iruka shares, with separate futons of course.

Iruka shakes his head and chuckles.

* * *

"Alright class! It's time for our first project of the year." Iruka announces, placing a few stacks of colored paper on his desk.

"I'll split you into 2 teams, with 6 persons in each group." He states, gesturing with two fingers, resembling a peace sign.

"Group One. Your color will be blue and Group Two's white."

He passes out the papers that were either baby blue or white. Which ever color a student received represented what team they would be on, and held a list of whom their team mates were.

The noise level continues to rise as students complain or cheer about their teams. But above all the chatter a certain pink haired girl squeals with joy, as she rubs her blue paper in Ino's obviously annoyed face.

"Look, look Ino! Sasuke is on _my_ team! Isn't that great?" she cheers, with a cocky smirk.

"Just peachy." Ino grumbles as she grinds her teeth.

In the corner, one raven-haired prodigy sighs and continues to stare out the window at nothing in particular. He hates being on teams. He believes they hold him back.

"Hey, you okay?"

A diffident voice inquires from in front of him.

Looking up with little interest, the young Uchiha takes in the sight before him. It is a boy, a little shorter than himself with bright yellow hair and peach tinted flesh. His anthocyanin blue eyes bore into his own obsidian ones with light concern.

"Hn." he replies and turns away.

The blonde boy looks a bit taken back by the reply. Obviously unsatisfied with the answer, he continues to prod the latter.

"Hey we're on the same team right? I'm Naruto!" he states with a goofy smile.

Sasuke stares at the latter from the corner of his eyes. Closing them he replies, "I'm…"

"Sasuke!"

Just then Sakura rushed over to where Sasuke and Naruto were, giggling madly as she bounced up and down.

"Sasuke, Sasuke we're on the same team, _see_?" she giggled more as she held up the blue slip of paper she had recently been rubbing in Ino's face.

She seems to be the only one contributing to the conversation as Sasuke simply groans and looks away and Naruto stares wide-eyed at the jubilant girl before him.

Noticing the blonde's stare,

"What're _you_ staring at?" she demands rudely.

Naruto traces his palms nervously as he says, "N-nothing I was just wondering why you were so excited is all, I...I mean I'm exited too, but...but um…" he laughed nervously looking down at the floor boards.

This girl scared him.

Sakura groans and shakes her head.

"Why shouldn't I be excited? I get to be with _my _Sasuke-kun! But then again I'm not surprised. I mean its only _destiny _that we should be paired together!"

"Really?" Naruto wonders

"Yes of course! We're…"

"Hey Billboard Brow!" Ino roars "Quit trying to brainwash Naruto!" The fair haired girl complains as she placed a hand on Naruto's shoulder.

"Don't you listen to her Naruto, she's delusional. Sasuke-kun is _my_ betrothed!" she proclaims with her fist in the air.

"B-betrothed?" Naruto stutters, shocked at how advanced his classmates are.

"No she's not!" Sakura wails, pointing at Ino.

In response Ino sticks her tongue out and laughs at her rival mockingly.

As the two girls run way tugging at each other's hair Naruto stumbles back against a desk and sinks into the seat.

"Wow, Sasuke..." he mumbles "Are you really…"

"No!" the Uchiha almost shouts, but then quickly regains his composure. "Don't be stupid."

"Oh…" Naruto laughs "They sure do like you then, Sasuke, but I don't get why they say those things if it's not true."

Sasuke raises a brow. "Because they're insane."

Naruto stares at the dull glaze in the raven's eyes, confusion dripping from his expression.

"Well...um, okay that…makes sense."

Sasuke shakes his head at the blonde's density.

He still couldn't even figure out why he was even listening to this kid. It's obvious he is an idiot.


	5. Amiss

**Disclaimer****: **I do not own the Naruto series or any of its characters.

* * *

"Did you hear? That demon child is enrolled at the academy!"

"What? You mean our children are going to school with that monster?"

"Exactly! I don't even know how the he got in."

"It must have been Iruka. That demon must be bewitching him."

"Damn that fox! He's tainting our young!"

"Well then, we'll just have to teach him a lesson, won't we?"

* * *

"What is this?" wails a pink haired girl, clad in a baggy blue T-shirt over her white skirt. Well, it isn't exactly blue, but more of a dark navy color.

"Your uniform, stupid." replies a very annoyed, marble-eyed girl wearing a creamy white shirt of equal bagginess over her pale blue shorts. That white of the shirt resembles the color of her hair.

Today is the day that the project begins and all of the Academy youngsters gather at the training grounds in two circles.

"These outfits are so tacky!" Sakura continues to complain.

True. The outfits do not compliment her well in comparison to her pink hair and light green eyes.

But, on the other hand, they seemed to do well for a couple of her teammates.

Like Sasuke and Naruto for example. The blue of his clothes brought out the brilliant blue of the Naruto's eyes. For Sasuke, the clothes fit in with his atmosphere. Making him look even more mysterious or as mysterious as an 11 year old can get. Of course, this didn't go unnoticed by Sakura.

"Oh, but Sasuke! It looks great on you!" She giggles. "But then again, it doesn't surprise me. My Sasuke can pull off anything."

Sasuke just grumbles and turns to look in the opposite direction. On the other side of the field stands his sensei, Iruka. His team mate, Naruto, and laughing next to him, Neji Hyuuga.

The young Uchiha clenches his jaw and wrinkles his nose. He doesn't like that Hyuuga. He especially doesn't like the way he acts around Naruto, like he owns him or something.

Neji lifts his chin smugly towards the frustrated Uchiha. Wait…frustrated? Why should he be frustrated?

Angry with himself, he turns his head sharply and glares at nothing in particular.

Stupid Naruto Uzumaki...

"It is too bad we are not on the same team Naruto. I am sure we would work great together." comments Neji in a friendly tone.

"Yeah, I guess we would." Naruto smiles brightly to his new friend. Even if he has no idea what this brunette is talking about most of the time, he is still very nice.

"I think we're supposed to go back to our teams now." Naruto states as he looked in the direction of his teammates.

Lately, ever since the first day Naruto had come to the Academy, Neji has had this odd, bubbly feeling in his chest and stomach.

He has no idea what it is. So he decided to simply act on instinct.

Which happened to bring him to the blonde's side. Glued his gaze to the Jinchuuriki's every movement and action and created an even deeper dislike for the raven-haired Uchiha.

Once all students are in their teams, Iruka begins to speak.

"Alright, now I'm sure you are all eager to find out what the base of this project is, and why you have to be split up to take part in it." He states, looking around once to make sure everyone is listening, smiling when he sees Naruto's wide blue eyes eager and listening to every word he says.

He then continues on with his explanation.

"Blue Team members will wear a type of flag. It will be White Team's job to find all of the members of Blue Team, and once they do they must stop that member and rip off their flag, once the flag is down the person from Blue Team will have to go back to the classroom." He informs.

The students start to whisper to each other about the assignment and Iruka clears his throat.

"There's one more thing. White Team is wearing flags as well, so if one of theirs' is torn off, that member must head back to the classroom also." He says.

"Do you all get the gist?" he queries.

"Yes, Iruka-Sensei." they all answer in unison.

"Good. The project will, of course, take place in the forest. Don't go too deep unless you really know your way around." He warns and then turns his face to the Blue Team. "You may hide now." He says.

Flashes of dark blue dart toward the forest and Iruka gives Naruto a look that says _'Be careful'_ to which Naruto nods in response.

Once they are in the forest Kiba grabs hold of one of Naruto's tan arms, and Sasuke grabs the other.

"Follow me." They both say at the same time, looking straight ahead.

He was confused, but being the trusting little boy he is, he nods and lets Kiba and Sasuke lead him to where ever they are headed.

Once they are deeper into the forest, the three boys stop and hide behind an abnormally shaped tree. Its trunk is thick but its middle only got thicker, then curved back to the same width as the bottom of the trunk. Its branches hung low and spread out wide. The roots are as big as small benches spreading outwards in all directions much like the branches.

With Sasuke on one side, and Kiba on the other, Naruto sits on his bottom with his knees bent towards his chest between the two. He doesn't say anything, because he does not want the other team to hear him, instead he just looks back and forth at his two teammates.

Both dark-haired boys kneel in guarded positions, watching from either side of the trunk for white blurs.

Kiba is helping Naruto, because he knows Naruto doesn't know his way around this part of the forest, and he figured he'd help his friend out.

Sasuke on the other hand, has no idea why he is helping the blonde.

Finally, two boys clad in white appear in the clearing in front of the tree. It is Chouji and Neji.

Neji spots Kiba and begins to speak,

"Alright, come on out." he challenges.

"Stay here." Kiba and Sasuke say in unison once again as they leap out from behind the tree.

Naruto nods and sits patiently in his spot.

As the mini battle ensues, nobody notices the many pairs of eyes watching them.

Once sure that nobody is watching, a pair of large hands reaches out and clamps themselves over Naruto's mouth, preventing him from crying out.

Smirks appear below those pairs of eyes that watch and they disappear. Naruto along with them.

* * *

Iruka shivers as goose bumps appear on his tan flesh and a ripple goes down his spine.

Something is wrong. Very, very wrong.


	6. Unfair

**Disclaimer: **I do not own the Naruto series or any of its characters.

* * *

Naruto shouts. He thrashes and claws, but to no avail. His surroundings are of wool and cotton. He feels suffocated.

Light flashes quickly from the outside. He can see it through the stingy holes he has created in the wool. His fingernails are sore and bent back from clawing and his throat aches from screaming.

The rough bumps and stabs of a shoulder blade in his side make him wince and feel motion sickness.

Where are they taking him? Why are they doing this?

Now all he can do is ask himself questions and hope that someone will notice his absence. Someone who even cares.

* * *

Kiba leaps and lands on his legs, one arm stretched out with his fingertips grazing the earth.

Something is wrong. Something is missing.

"Uchiha!" he calls.

"What?" Sasuke asks as he stands over a dazed Chouji sprawled out on the ground, the chubby boy's white flag in his hand.

"Something's not right." Kiba says looking around with sharp eyes.

Neji lands gracefully on his feet and listens to the other boys, but his eyes soon wonder to where he suspects Naruto to be.

Kiba hops backwards to the tree as Sasuke watches, still conscious of Neji.

"Naruto!" Kiba is heard calling out the blonde's name.

"What is it?" Sasuke asks, narrowing his eyes.

"He's gone!" Kiba says with wide, confused eyes.

Sasuke's pale lips draw back into a line.

Neji brow furrow at the scene, "But where would he go?"

"Like I said, something's wrong, I smell other people here." Kiba says with an edgy expression.

Sasuke looks at the flag in his hand and then down at Chouji.

"Hey you…" Sasuke says gesturing to Chouji "You're out so go back, and when you do tell Iruka-sensei we're going off to look for Naruto."

Chouji nods and leaves.

With that done Kiba and Sasuke go off in search of the missing blonde, Neji following along.

"Why the heck are you coming?" Kiba growls towards the Hyuuga.

"Because." Was the only reply he got and would get. And Kiba could tell.

"Ignore him Inuzuka." Sasuke orders. "Concentrate on Naruto's scent."

A bubbly feeling irrupts in Sasuke's chest as he says Naruto's name. It felt good to say it. But the anxiety of where Naruto could be or what trouble the little blonde is in overlapped it.

"Tch." He makes his legs move faster.

* * *

"Iruka-sensei!" Chouji huffs as he comes up next to the elder brunette

"What is it Chouji?" Iruka asks, confused by the young boy's urgency.

Chouji takes a deep breath and lets the message Sasuke gave him pour out.

"Sasuke, Kiba, and Neji went to look for Naruto."

"What?" Iruka exclaims "Naruto's missing?"

Chouji nods.

Iruka bites his bottom lip and runs inside to the teacher's lounge.

"I need a substitute!" he shouts.

He grabs a volunteer and pulls him to the back of the school where the project is being held.

"All you have to do is stand here and watch the kids that come back." He says as he hands the man a clipboard. "Check them off as they do." He says thrusting the dazed volunteer forward beside Chouji.

With that he runs off into the woods to catch up with his young students.

He leaps, hops, and dodges past trees and branches. Soon he is right behind his students, being older and having longer legs has its advantages.

"Sasuke! Neji! Kiba!" he calls with furrowed brows

The three young boys stop, though very annoyed that they have to.

"Iruka-sensei." Kiba says.

"What happened?" Iruka queries.

"Naruto just disappeared; when I went back to where we had told him to stay and he was just gone. But he didn't leave on his own." Kiba informs.

"There were…other people?" Iruka asks with nervous eyes.

Kiba is half way through a nod when Iruka grabs him up, throwing the boy over his shoulder.

"Wha the-" Kiba yelps and Iruka starts running, Sasuke and Neji just shrug and follow.

"Kiba! Just tell me which direction Naruto's scent leads to!" Iruka orders as he runs.

"Straight ahead…left!" Kiba says as he concentrates on Naruto's scent of honey and fall leaves.

"Right…left…straight a head…left…stop!"

They all skid to a stop and Iruka sets Kiba down.

"This is where the trail ends." Kiba says.

"But there's nothing here." Sasuke comments as he looks around the empty alleyway.

It did indeed appear empty. Only dirt and brick walls were visible. Utterly quiet. Until they hear a small boy's voice.

"No!" there is a pause.

"No! Stop!" another pause "Please!" a sputtering.

"That's Naruto!" Kiba gasped.

Neji and Sasuke's fist clenched and Iruka feels sick.

They all began to search for an entrance to Naruto's salvation.

* * *

Naruto blinks in the dimly lit room. It is damp and Naruto's sensitive nostrils smell the stench of the water leaking into the room.

He feels stiff and his arms and legs are covered in dark blotches of bruised flesh.

A man with dark grayish black hair, tumbleweed tinted skin, and small black eyes comes and picks him up by the collar.

Naruto struggles against him kicking the air beneath his dangling feet and grasping the evil man's wrists.

"So, you thought you'd try to fit in?" the man laughs and Naruto stares at him with wide, fearful eyes.

"You idiot! You will never fit in!" the man shouts and throws Naruto across the room with a deep thud.

The other men and a couple of women hoot and cheer.

"Why are you going to the academy? To learn our tricks…or are there other interests that you have in mind, demon!" the man growls and kicks Naruto in the stomach.

"You want to taint them you retch! Yes, that's it." He growls as he continues to verbalize his theories.

"No!" Naruto cries.

The man thrusts the bottom of his foot in Naruto's face, forcing the back of Naruto's skull to collide with the brick wall. He feels the brick's edges dig into his scalp and a stinging sensation that makes him cry out again.

"No! Stop!" he whimpers

"Shut up, damn you!" the man roars as he picks Naruto up and throws him to the other side of the room harshly.

Naruto's small body slaps against the wall and then slides down to the cold damp floor.

The man comes over to him and leans into him, picking him up.

"Please…" Naruto begs, tears streaming down his plush scarred cheeks.

With his dark, dirty index finger beneath Naruto's ear, his thumb under Naruto's chin, and the other fingers around Naruto's soft, tan neck the man begins to squeeze and then he takes Naruto's right leg and pulls it forward to the his hips.

Naruto has an idea of what is coming and he begins to shake.

"No!" he squeals, though his throat feels dry and swollen and his voice comes out soft and raspy, high pitch.

He thrust his arms out and takes the man's face in his hands, digging his elongated nails into the man's oily flesh. The man yells in pain as Naruto draws blood, but he doesn't let go, he squeezed Naruto harder. Naruto becomes even more frightened and does what seems as instinct.

He lunges his head forward, wincing as the man's nails dig into the soft flesh of his neck, and opens his mouth. He latched on to the man's neck and let his sharp fang like incisors sink in. Luke warm coppery liquid poured into Naruto's mouth. There is a lot of it; he must have hit an artery. The man falls back, his grip disappearing from Naruto's body and onto the floor, dropping the boy.

Naruto stares at the man with a mortified expression then shakily down at his own hands. Blood was drying underneath his sore nails. He glances at his reflection in a puddle of mucky water and whimpers. Blood that was not his own was dripping from the corners of his lips. The man was dead. He killed someone. He had taken someone's life.

"Yudan!" the other men yell as they rush over to the corpse.

One of the women shrieks and the other woman gasps and covers her mouth in horror.

The three men looked over the corpse of their friend and stared at Naruto with astonishment, horror, anger, and disgust.

"Monster!" the men curse and walk forward gripping Naruto by the hair and lifting him up. Naruto screams as he felt the cut on his scalp grow and ooze blood.

"Here," a man chuckles evilly from behind Naruto's current torturer.

In his hands he holds a bucket that reeks of lighter fluid.

Just as he is about to dump it onto the blonde a dark flash zooms past and around his legs causing him to fall back and the fluid poured onto his chest and lap.

Two arms encircle their way around Naruto's arms and lifted him up, giving him support from his shaky legs.

"Huh?" Naruto turns his head from side to side.

To his left was Kiba, grinning widely at him even though his eyes held worry, and to his right was Neji smiling only slightly.

Saying Naruto is relieved is underestimating his feelings. In fact, he would have hugged the other boys with bone crushing force if it weren't for his aching sides.

"Naruto…" said a deep but soft voice.

Naruto turns to see Iruka, and tears begin to fall.

"Iruka...nii…" Naruto stretches his arms out and wraps them around his teacher's waist.

"It's…it's just not fair."

Bending down and scooping the tearful child up, Iruka watches as the day's events take their toll on Naruto. The dizziness, the sadness, the anger, and frustration come in the form of darkness and takes over Naruto's mind, successfully forcing him to close his eyes and go limp in his teacher's arms.

"I know and it won't happen again."


	7. Clashing Colors

**Author's Note:** The first time skip is here. It is now two years forward. Naruto is twelve and Iruka is twenty-one. Also the SasuNaru relationship begins here. Don't worry this is an IruNaru story! The SasuNaru is only temporary, not to mention brief, and it is mandatory for my plot to work out. So for those against the SasuNaru, bear with me m'kay?

**Disclaimer: **I do not own the Naruto series or any of its characters.

* * *

Glowing lanterns light up the streets of Konoha as the villagers participate in the festivities of one of Konoha's favored holidays. This is a day where everyone puts aside their differences and conflicts to celebrate amity.

A twelve year old Naruto grins brightly as he takes in the joyous and light atmosphere of the village. He is wearing a bright sky blue yukata that compliments his eyes and holding octopus and cotton candy on sticks in his right hand.

Next to him stands a serene Iruka in a dark purple yukata, smiling fondly down at his favorite blonde.

"Iruka-nii! What should we do first?" Naruto questions excitedly.

Iruka just chuckles "Anything you want, Naruto."

Naruto stops and tilts his head, letting the tip of his tongue stick out at the corners of his lips in thought.

"I got it!" he says taping his fist with his other hand, causing octopus juice to splatter the ground. "Let's go to the goldfish stands!"

Iruka sighs, he hated that game.

Trying to capture fish with paper spoons made no sense to him.

Naruto cried out in victory as he catches the withering orange creature and dumps it into a plastic bag of water before the soggy spoon gives in.

As for Iruka he sighs at his third failed attempt.

"Stupid fish…stupid spoon…" he mutters crossing his arms over his chest.

Naruto looks over at his guardian and laughs wryly, "Aw, it's okay Iruka-nii, better luck next time."

Iruka just huffs and watches as Naruto turns his head in the direction of a little boy around the age of six pouting as he glared at his shriveled spoon.

"Hey." Naruto says with a smile as he bent down, he lifted the bag with the goldfish up for the boy to see "You can have this one."

The boy's eyes widen and he looks up at Naruto with questioning eyes.

"You sure?" he asks in a small voice.

Naruto beams "Sure thing, I just played the game for the fun of it."

The boy beams back and carefully takes the bag into his hands. He laughs and runs to show his parents who stand at a nearby stall.

With that Naruto turns sharply and takes Iruka by the wrist, dragging him back into the crowd.

Iruka furrows his brows and stops the blonde once they are concealed within the crowd.

"What was all that about?"

Naruto looks up at Iruka and grins,

"Oh nothing, I just wanted to leave before the boy's parents realized who he got the fish from."

Iruka sighs, "Naruto-"

"Hey Iruka!" a man's voice calls, interrupting the brunette.

A little distance from them is a group of teachers from the academy. One Naruto recognized as Mabuta-sensei was waving in their direction. The one's around him were smiling invitingly to Iruka and some others held disapproving expressions to the brunette's companion; Naruto.

Iruka looks down at Naruto apologetically, but Naruto just shakes his head and smiles.

"Go ahead Iruka-nii, I'm going to go look around the festival some more."

Iruka looks unsure, but then nods, "Be back in time for the firework display."

"Of course!" Naruto exclaims disappearing into the crowd.

Naruto meanders down the brightly lit paths, bumping into drunken men and smiling at children who obtusely grin back in return. He stops when he hears the familiar grumble of his stomach and looks around for a food stand.

A short distance away he sees an ice cream stand and makes a small noise of joy.

It was a bad habit, but Naruto loved his sweets almost as much as he loved his ramen. Iruka was constantly lecturing him about it, telling how he needed to eat _real _food to grow up big and strong, but hey, he was growing normally so what was the problem?

He makes his way over but half way there he turns his head to observe the river down the hill side. It is beautiful how the festival lights bright yellow, blue, purple, and green dance atop the flowing midnight blue surface.

The dock that is nestled slightly to the left of the hill side is pale and solitary compared to the caliginous waters.

Something moves towards the edge and Naruto squints his eyes to get a better look. Even with that action Naruto might not have seen the other boy at all, if it weren't for his pale skin embossed against the evening's darkening light.

The blonde smiles to himself and continues on his way to the ice cream stand.

"Hi! What can I get you?" the girl behind the counter says in a cheerful way as she presses a few strands of her wispy red hair behind her ear.

"One strawberry and one vanilla please."

"Coming right up!" she chirps as she prepares his order.

The festival's genre and all out blithe and amicable atmosphere has everyone cheerful and at ease.

On this day, even knowing who Naruto is, nobody hates him as much.

"Here you go, sir." She says in a sugary sweet tone, handing him his treats, and then began chatting up a storm with the person behind him.

Naruto nods then heads toward the dock.

There before him sits Sasuke Uchiha. He sits with his legs over the edge, not quite touching the water and his palms pressing against the wood of the dock behind him. His brows are furrowed in thought and his lower lip is jutted out slightly. It almost makes Naruto want to laugh, because if you really look it would remind you of those cartoons where little rain clouds hang over people's heads.

"Hey." He says to get the raven's attention.

Sasuke's shoulders lift a bit in surprise, but he quickly composes himself and slowly turns his head to meet deep cerulean orbs.

Naruto makes a humming sound and sits down beside Sasuke.

"Here." Naruto grins as he hands over the vanilla cone to the raven.

Sasuke takes the cone into his hands and looks at it, then Naruto. He is going to ask the strange blonde what he is doing but Naruto beats him to it.

"Isn't it lonely down here all alone? You should be with your friends on a night like this." The blonde says with a friendly smile, the moon light highlighting his flaxen locks like a halo.

"I don't need friends." Sasuke mutters looking down at the cone he holds in his hands.

Naruto blinks at him and then turns his head to look down at the nebulous water; he then plasters a smile to his face and licked a drop of the ice cream that was daring to drip onto his hand.

Sasuke sees this and he turns his head away from the sight of the blonde's pink tongue.

"Sasuke..."

He gives a sideways glance to Naruto who is staring at him with a serious expression.

"Eat your ice cream it's going to melt!"

Sasuke chokes then sighs as he begins to lick the treat and Naruto gives an approving nod. They sit there in silence like that for a few moments until Sasuke glances at Naruto from the corners of his eyes.

"Hey…" he starts.

Naruto looks up from his ice cream. "Yeah?"

"Why're you doing this?" the raven asks quietly, staring at his cone as if it were asking him the meaning of the universe. Naruto on the other hand is staring at the other boy like he just asked if ramen was a type of fruit.

"What do you mean?"

Sasuke grimaces and becomes annoyed by the blonde's density.

"What do you think I mean, dobe?" he growls.

Naruto frowns and stares down at his receding cone and then leans back on one his palms, staring up at the starless sky.

"I just figured…that maybe you wouldn't feel as bad with a little bit of company."

"I don't need your companionship." Sasuke says lowly.

Naruto laughs and looks at the latter straight in the eyes,

"But that doesn't mean you don't want it."

Sasuke's obsidian eyes widen and he feels himself drowning in those desperately blue orbs.

"Whatever, idiot."

"That's the spirit!" Naruto laughs melodically.

"Naruto!"

Up on the hill is a tall waving figure, Iruka.

"Oh!" Naruto jumps. up "The fireworks are about to start!"

Naruto begins to run up the hill and waves back as he does.

"See you later, Sasuke, and smile!"

Reaching the top of the hill Iruka smiles warmly.

"Ready?"

"Ready!" Naruto cheers and begins to head to towards the clearing where the fire works would be held.

Iruka takes one fleeting glance towards the dock as he begins to follow his blonde.

They make it to the clearing just as the fireworks go off.

Naruto looks up at Iruka and clutches the purple material of his yukata with a magnificently radiant smile which the brunette returns and they both look up into the sky to admire the beauty of its clashing colors that represent all our differences put together as one as they evaporate into the night sky.

At the dock, Sasuke gazes up into the sky admiring the embroiling colors as his mind lingers on a single thought, he smiles.


	8. Storm

**Disclaimer: **I do not own the Naruto series or any of its characters.

* * *

"Hurry up, Iruka-nii!" an hyper-active Naruto shouts loudly as he shoves some eggs and a slice of toast into his mouth.

"Coming…Naruto…" is the tired reply of Iruka as he sluggishly puts on his vest.

Naruto stares at Iruka for a moment and then leaps at the older man. He straddles him and then stretches his cheeks roughly.

"Ow! Naruto, what was that for?" Iruka cries as he rubs his sore cheeks

Naruto stares down at the brunette with a wide, happy grin that glows.

"Today everyone gets their Genin teams assigned!"

Even though that gives the blonde no reason to destroy the nerves in Iruka's face, all the brunette can find himself doing is blush and turn his head.

"Fine, Naruto, but if you don't get off me we might be late."

"No!" the blonde cries as he dashes out the door.

It was a lie of course, they couldn't be late if they tried thanks to Naruto, but what's a guy to do when the cutest thing alive is right on top of you?

He sighs and resumes following after the almost completely gone Naruto.

* * *

"Alright, alright sit down everyone!" Iruka orders as all the raucous students begin to settle down into their seats.

"As you all know today is the day you are to be assigned to a team and meet your Jounin instructor. Listen up; I'll only be saying it once. Team 1…"

Naruto sits with an eager grin and wide, happy blue eyes as he listens to Iruka speak, well he was listening until he feels another leg press against his.

He turns his head and blushes when he sees the familiar smirking face of Sasuke.

He stares down at his hands and fidgets.

"Team 7, Naruto Uzumaki…"

Naruto snaps his head up, blush still intact.

"Sakura Haruno, and Sasuke Uchiha."

"Yes!" Sakura roars from behind them, forcing the blonde and raven to flinch.

"Eat that, Ino-Pig!"

"Shut up, Billboard brow!" Ino growls back as she clutches her head and presses her face against her desk.

Sasuke pretends none of this is happening and instead continues "accidentally" rubbing his leg against Naruto's.

Iruka finishes calling out the teams and turns to his desk, leaning back in his chair he rubs his temples with a sigh. Never will he let Naruto drag him out of bed so early in the morning. Naruto…

Iruka lifts his eyes over to study the blonde, noticing the stray of pink that bombards the tan cheeks. He also notices the smirk on the Uchiha's face that sits next to him. He furrows his brows and lets his eyes wonder downwards and he almost chokes on his breath at what he sees, Sasuke is feeling up Naruto!

The brunette is about to leap up and drag Naruto away from the perverted raven but he settles himself down and looks away, it is none of his business, Naruto can do what he wants.

He spends the rest of his time fidgeting impatiently and looking anywhere that isn't his two students.

Time passes by minute after several minutes and Team 7's instructor has yet to show.

Naruto feels like his face is on fire as Sasuke slowly trails his hand up and down Naruto's thigh, Sakura babbles obliviously behind them.

Things have been this way for a while. After the festival Sasuke started hanging out with Naruto more and more, and they continued to get closer and closer. Sasuke is always bluntly passing flirtatious gestures and remarks the blonde's way. Naruto, whom has no idea how to react, just lets the raven do as he pleases, after all he doesn't exactly dislike it.

"Hello." a voice greets from the doorway.

Everyone turns their heads to see a grinning masked figure, masked or not it's obvious he's grinning, with uplifted light grey hair.

"You're late." Iruka states in an irritated tone as he tries to fix the crick in his neck from not turning his head for a long while.

"Aw, don't be angry. It's not my fault. There was a rare breed of turkey about to be cooked and I had to save it so that it could be free to …"

"Shut up and take your students, Hatake." Iruka says in an uninterested tone as he closed his eyes.

"Somebody's grumpy today." The masked man mutters "Alright, come on kids."

"C'mon, Sasuke-kun, let's go!" Sakura cheers as she grabs Sasuke by the elbow, whom was just getting into his ministrations, earning a rather loud _'eep'_ from the blonde who flushes tomato red.

There is a pause in the room for a second as Naruto continues to flush and Sakura turns her head back and forth with a confused expression.

"Anyways…" Kakashi coughs as he turns around "Come along children."

In response Sakura smiles brightly and drags Sasuke out the door, with Naruto following slowly behind, not noticing the flustered expression on Iruka's face.

* * *

The four shinobi sit underneath a large tree in the shade, Kakashi leaning against the trunk facing his students.

"So!" Kakashi smiles as he tilts his head.

"So?" the three students say in unison.

"Tell me about yourselves!"

The three youngsters exchange glances and Sakura speaks up.

"Like…_what_?" she asks.

"Oh…the basics." The scarecrow replies, the grin still in place, becoming a bit disturbing. "Haruno-chan, why don't you start?"

Sakura puts an index finger up to her glossed lips and lets her eyes shift to the right.

"Well, my name is Haruno Sakura, I'm 13 years old. My hobbies are cooking and giving advice. My goal is to ..." she giggles as she gives a sideways glance to Sasuke.

"Uchiha-kun?"

Sasuke goes into his epic and confusing speech of power. Earning a blush from Sakura towards his hot mysteriousness and a furrowed brow from Naruto.

"Uzumaki-chan?"

"Hey! I'm a guy, you know?" Naruto huffs; angered that he was addressed in a way someone would speak to a girl or child.

Kakashi only tilts his head and shrugs as if it is nothing. "I know but you just look like a '_chan_' to me."

After a growl of frustration Naruto begins to speak, "My name is Uzumaki Naruto; my hobbies are training and helping out Iruka-nii. My goal is to become strong so that I can protect everyone precious to me." He says with a sweet smile.

"That's a nice goal, Naruto-chan."

"Please stop calling me that."

* * *

"Hey, Naruto." Sasuke greets as he sits down beside the exhausted blonde.

They had finally accomplished all the silly little Genin odd jobs and were done for the day.

Naruto smiles tiredly and looks up towards the sky, the gentle wind tousling his hair.

Sasuke watches all this with a hungry gaze. He watches as Naruto licks his dry lips with a wet pink tongue and he growls quietly, though of course Naruto's sensitive ears hear.

"Sasuke?"

Sasuke leans over to his bag and pulls out a soda.

"You thirsty?" he asks.

"Uh...yeah, a little bit."

Naruto waits for Sasuke to hand him the drink, but instead his eyes widen into saucers as he gasps.

The peach flavored beverage passes through his lips into his mouth and he swallows. But the liquid does not come from the can, but Sasuke's own mouth. Sasuke had sipped some of the drink and then latched his lips onto the blonde's forcing the drink into the wet cavern. Sasuke pulls back, letting the other boy gasp for air. They just stare at each other for a moment before they press their lips against each other once more.

They continue with the intimate act late into the evening.

Even though the wind is gentle and the grass is warm. Deep gray clouds begin to form ahead.

A storm is brewing.

* * *

Later that evening just as the first rain droplets begin to fall and Iruka is in the apartment preparing dinner, he turns his head to see a glowing Naruto enter through the front door.

"Welcome home, Naruto!" He greets with a warm smile.

Naruto looks up and grins madly. Iruka laughs and turns back to the stove.

"Where were you out so late?" he asks out of mild curiosity.

"With Sasuke!"

Iruka's brown eyes widen and his lips pull into a hard line.

The thunder begins to roll.


	9. Total Eclipse of the Heart

**Disclaimer: **I do not own the Naruto series or any of its characters.

* * *

"Ugh, this is so unfair." complains an extremely irritated blonde as he lugs a large, smelly garbage bag into a dumpster. "Why do I get all the disgusting jobs anyways?"

"Quit your complaining, Naruto." Sakura growls as she tries to restrain the Saint Bernard she has been given to walk. "Urg…you're…not…the only one not en…joying this. Stay still you stupid mutt!"

Naruto wipes his hands on his pants and grins as he sees Sasuke coming towards them, immediately blushing as he took note of how the raven's sweat soaked shirt is clinging to him.

"H-how's it going Sa-" the blonde's greeting is interrupted as he is pushed out of the way.

"Sasuke-kun! Oh, they haven't been working you too hard I hope!"

The pink-haired girl is ignored as Sasuke turns to Naruto and smirks as he comes up to the blonde. Naruto blushes as Sasuke looks down at him, waiting for the raven to speak.

"You smell." Sasuke finally says as he wrinkles his nose and backs away a bit.

Naruto's jaw drops and he furrows his thin brows angrily.

"Shut up teme! It's not my fault I got the gross jobs. Besides you reek of B.O.!"

"Shut up, Naruto! Sasuke does notsmell!" Sakura yells as she glares at the blonde.

"He started it!"

Sasuke just rolls his eyes at the little banter.

"So…so, Sasuke-kun, what were you assigned to anyways?" Sakura queries as she fiddles with the leash, the large animal whizzing on a lamp post without her even noticing.

"Fixing a roof." Was the short reply.

"And you?" Sasuke asks as he stares at the blonde.

Naruto groans and lifts his hands listing of the chores on his fingers.

"Public restroom cleaning, stable cleaning, garbage disposal…"

Sasuke grimaces at the putrid chores the blonde had been given to do and felt pity for the smaller boy.

"Greetings adoring pupils!" Kakashi cheers as he waves to the three smelly, sweaty, and annoyed Genins.

"What now, Kakashi-sensei?" Naruto asks in a low, dry tone as he narrows his eyes

Kakashi feigns hurt and waves his hand as he turns his head to the side.

"You're so mean Naru-chan, all I wanted was to tell you is that you guys are done for the day."

"Finally!" Sakura groans as she walks off to give the dog back to its owner.

As Sasuke and Naruto stand alone in an awkward silence Naruto sniffs the collar of his shirt.

"Bleh…later Sasuke, I need a shower big time."

"I'll walk you home."

Naruto turns to Sasuke and smiles.

"Fine with me."

* * *

"Damn it!" Naruto exclaims as he bangs on his and Iruka's apartment door.

"Forget your key?" Sasuke asks dully as he leans against the railing.

"Yeah…" Naruto sighs as he bows his head.

Sasuke stares at the hopeless expression on the blonde's face and inwardly smirks.

"You can shower at my place."

Naruto turns to Sasuke with wide blue eyes, his plump pouty lips parted slightly.

"'kay…"

As they reach the outskirts of town where the Uchiha complex is Naruto begins to walk closer to Sasuke, slightly perturbed by the ghoulish appearance of the ragged buildings that surround them. He cannot help but think that it suits the other boy in a way. Naruto shivers as a cold wind passes by and they come up to Sasuke's home.

"Are…are you sure this is okay?" Naruto asks shyly.

"Yes. Now get in." Sasuke says as he pushes the blonde inside.

"H-hey!" Naruto say as he stumbles and catches himself.

He turns to yell at the raven some more but clamps his mouth shut as he notices the lusty gaze he is being given. He fidgets a bit and rocks on his heels.

"So…so where's your bathroom, eh Sasuke?

Sasuke seems to snap out of his reverie. He steps further into the house, passes by Naruto, and goes down the hallway. The blonde follows closely behind.

He slides open a door and extends his arm to reveal a large bathroom with a deep porcelain claw foot tub and a shower.

"Enjoy." Sasuke says as he exits the bathroom.

"Yeah…" Naruto replies as he stares at the tub with a spaced out expression.

Hearing the door click closed behind him, Naruto begin to strip, giddy to try to get the dumpster stench off his skin. Slowly filling the tub Naruto sits on the edge and sings to himself, flicking a leaf off leg Naruto feels the tub is filled to a reasonable amount he slips in, recoiling a bit as the hot water stings his calves. Finally adjusted to the heat, Naruto lets out a relaxed sigh as his cheeks flush happily. He begins to scrub himself using some body wash that smells like cocoa butter and is disgusted as the white wash cloth turns brown as it absorbs the filth that covered his body. Once he has scrubbed his body raw, he grabs some shampoo from the toiletry cabinet beside the sink and heads to the shower to rinse off.

Sasuke is pretty sure what he is doing is wrong, perverted, and _wrong_. But who cares? What is wrong to some people, Sasuke considered a wonderful learning experience.

He smirks to himself as he diligently takes note of Naruto's sleek outline as he steps out of the tub and goes over to start the shower. Once the shower warms up he steps and begins to wash his hair. His Persian blue eyes closed to prevent getting stung by the shampoo that is being worked through his thick blond mop.

He felt his pants get tighter as Naruto sang softly to himself. Those soft lips moving slowly as they formed words. Suds slowly move down tan thighs, Naruto hangs his head under the faucet and lets the water sort the suds from his hair.

The raven takes a breath as his hard on becomes very painful and hard to ignore, he clutches the door panel as Naruto tilts his head to the side with a smile and gently smoothes some conditioner into his hair, scrunching the locks up here and there.

Sasuke grunts to himself. Screw this.

Sneaking into the room like only a ninja can, leaving a trail of clothes in his wake; he stalks closer to the shower and ever so slowly works the glass door open.

"_I am a mountain, I am the sea, you can't take that away from me.  
I am a mountain, I am the sea-_ngh! What the-?"

Naruto turns his head with wide blue eyes to stare into amused obsidian ones. Sasuke is currently behind the dumbstruck Naruto with an amused smirk, pale arms are wrapped around the blonde's tan, narrow waist.

Naruto gulps as he feels the latter's hard groin pressed against his lower back and groans as Sasuke begins to grind against him, one of the pale hands sliding down wrap around the confused blonde's own arousal firmly and beginning a steady back and forth motion.

"Sa-Sasuke...wh...what're you doing?" he queries in a small voice, as he holds back moans, his face completely flushed, making him appear even more adorable.

"Oh, nothing." Sasuke chuckles as hears the blonde huff, nipping at the soft flesh of the smaller boy's neck.

Naruto has no idea what to do, he and Sasuke sort of were with each other in a way. So...this was okay…right? He lets the raven continue his ministrations, going with the flow of things.

The blonde's senses are going into over-drive. He has never felt anything like this before.

"Sasuke…" he whines as Sasuke begin pinching one of his nipples, biting down on his neck at the same time.

So much at once, it is overwhelming.

"Naruto." Sasuke growls out as he breaths against the squirming blonde's ear.

He stops pumping right before the other's boy's release, earning a disapproving groan, and switches off the water.

He nudges the glass door open and steps out, turning to stare at Naruto. He is panting and leaning back against the tiled wall, blue eyes glazed over lustfully. A very erotic sight. Sasuke shudders.

Tugging a tan hand, Sasuke pulls Naruto towards him and sweeps him into his arms all in one fluent, yet urgent motion.

"Where are we going?" Naruto asks as he tries to will back a blush in vain.

"Bedroom." is the husky response.

"Oh…" he replies, feeling a bit dumb as he looks down at his stomach, blushing madly.

Before he knows it they are in the dimly lit bedroom and Naruto is being pressed into a soft futon. Sasuke immediately begin his assault, acting on primal instinct.

He locks his grip onto Naruto's hips as he begins nipping at the blonde's nipples and grinding hard against the smaller boy beneath him.

As Sasuke dry humps him, Naruto can only turn his head back and forth, not bothering to hold back the startled yelps and lustful mews as Sasuke continues to devour him. Arching as he feels the soft fabric rub against his sensitive flesh as he is forced to slide against it.

"Sasuke…" he moans as he arches his neck and kneads through Sasuke's soft black mane with both hands.

Said male has moved down to the blonde's aching groin and is sucking on the head like a lollipop. He then impales his mouth fully onto the member.

"Sa-ah-suke!" Naruto cries out as he opens his legs wider and clenched his teeth, raising his hips only to have them forced back down by strong pale hands.

Sasuke slides his mouth upwards again until he was once again sucking on the head, darting his tongue across the blonde's leaking slit, enjoying the taste of the latter's pre-cum. He allows his saliva to drip down the cock and smirks as Naruto releases out a guttural groan.

He deep throats the poor boy again just in time to take in all of Naruto's essence into his mouth, swallowing greedily. Licking his pale lips, the raven smirks devilishly as he looms over Naruto whom is gnawing on the side of his hand, his blonde halo framing his flushed scarred face.

Naruto whines in his throat, clenching his eyes shut as he felt Sasuke's hot breath against his ear,

"You taste delicious, Naruto." The raven whispers huskily, letting each word roll off his tongue in sensual waves.

Naruto continues to chew on his hand nervously as Sasuke rolls his hips against his own, making them hurt. He feels so sensitive. He closes his eyes, tips his chin upwards and moans loudly. As he felt Sasuke's own hard member press against his inner thigh.

Sasuke growls in a feral way as he feels his senses reel over the edge, the baby-softness of Naruto's inner thigh caressing his member.

"Naruto…" he says dangerously as he stares down at the smaller, eyes demanding and blazing with lust.

But Naruto isn't listening, he is riding out the vibrations that are strangling all his senses, in his own little world. He hears his name being called, common sense knows it is Sasuke, and Naruto accepts that. He likes that.

But how come…how come…it isn't Sasuke he sees.

In this fantasy world, where it is Sasuke doing all these, things that him feel so good. So wonderfully good. Why is it Iruka who he visions mouthing his name. Why?

Wide blue eyes open to stare into narrowed onyx ones. Naruto isn't enjoying this anymore. He feels dirty.

"Sasuke…" he says softly as he leans up on his elbows. "I…I can't do this."

Sasuke's eyes widen and he leans back.

"What?" he says, sincerely confused.

Naruto looked away, embarrassed.

"I…just don't think I'm ready to go this far."

He maneuvers his gaze to Sasuke with pleading eyes.

"You understand, right?" he asks, afraid of the raven's reaction.

Sasuke's eyes turn back to their usual dullness.

"Yeah." he hadn't meant to sound so hoarse, but he was still quite horny.

Grabbing the sheet he wrapped it around his waist and quickly strode towards the door.

"It's late anyways, Iruka-sensei is probably worried. You can borrow some of my clothes."

With that he left the room and heads towards the bathroom to take care of some unfinished business, leaving Naruto to get dressed. Iruka's name echoing throughout the blonde's confused mind.

* * *

"Naruto, is that you?" Iruka calls from the kitchen as Naruto closes the front door and enters their apartment.

"Yes, it's me." He replies tiredly as he leans against the entry way of the kitchen.

Iruka turns around and smiles warmly, his expression becomes concerned as he sees the forlorn look on the blonde's face.

"Is something wrong, Naruto?" he asks worriedly.

Naruto's eyes lower as his feet shift uncomfortably under the gaze of his caretaker.

"Yeah, I'm just…tired." He lies as he begins to back away.

"Okay then…" Iruka says, he sets the ladle down onto a kitchen towel and smiles at the younger boy. "Go wash your hands so you can have some dinner."

Naruto nods as he descends down the hallway faintly hearing Iruka mumble about hoping he wasn't getting a cold.

Locking the bathroom door Naruto stares at his reflection in the mirror, he is still flushed. His eyes make him look as if he is miserable and he feels shaky.

"Sick in the head maybe…"


	10. Pernicious

**Disclaimer: **I do not own the Naruto series or any of its characters.

* * *

"Do you really think they're ready for this Kakashi-san?" Iruka questions the silver haired man with worry evident in his expression.

Kakashi chuckles and closes the X-rated book he had been reading.

"Why yes, Iruka-san, I do. Those kids are strong; this experience can only make them stronger and bump up their status as ninjas." He states, leisurely sitting on the surface of a desk.

Iruka slumps in his seat and rests his cheek on a hand, looking away from Kakashi with furrowed brows.

"You don't honestly doubt Naruto's abilities that much, do you?" Kakashi queries casually.

Iruka's eyes widen and he shakes his head.

"Of course not! I believe in Naruto completely!" Iruka exclaims.

"Then show it." Kakashi comments as he places the little orange book in his breast pocket and walks away.

As he watches the Jounin exit the classroom, Iruka sighs loudly and slumps in his seat.

"Show it…"

* * *

"Ba-nay-nay!"

"Bo-nah-nah!"

"Nay-no-no!"

"No-bo-yo!"

"Yo-to-nah!"

"Nah-bay-ko"

"Ko-rah-nay!"

"Nay-rah-na"

"Na-ru-to!"

Naruto slumps in his bench seat as 3 kids the same age as he, play with the word _Banana _until it morphs into _Naruto._ Which is, if not annoying, enough to make the blonde want to choke on his own soul. Oh how he regrets telling the trio his name.

They are at the place where the second part of Chunin exams is to take place, and there is no possible way this team in front of him is going to make it, unless their best strategy is bugging the hell out of their opponents until they commit suicide, how clever.

First is a girl named Rioi who has a classic sort of pretty face, fresh-faced but nothing elaborate with medium length brown hair that ends a bit past her shoulders, her bangs cascade across her forehead, and narrow dark brown eyes. She would actually look quite sophisticated if she would just keep her mouth shut.

Next is a girl named Heiya with long faded red hair that flares outwards at the bottom and light brown eyes. She is the one who started the whole damn Banana-Naruto name game.

Last there is a boy named Bokou who has chestnut brown hair that is styled to go in every direction in a loose curly sort of fashion and light green eyes, Bokou is flamboyantly and quite obviously gay in a way that reminds Naruto of the lady who owns the clothing store across town.

Every time you entered she would clasp her hands together and make baby noises at the costumers, saying _"Oh ho ho, aren't you lovely?"_ in an overly cheery way. Naruto suspected this was her creepy way of getting people to hurry up, buy their clothes, and get the hell out so she could watch her soaps. It worked.

Anyways, Bokou was the one who inspired Heiya into starting the name game. Naruto mentally cursed Bokou.

"So _Nah-roo-toh_, where'd your teammates go?" Heiya queries loudly as she leans forward and turns her cheek, eying the nervous blonde.

Naruto slumps some more and sighs, both Sakura and Sasuke had been able to quietly escape from the fantastic freaks, leaving Naruto alone to suffer.

Naruto looks around for help and grimaces at what he sees. The entire other side of the room is crowded with people who are distancing themselves from the trio, pretending not to notice the blonde's desperate puppy dog eyes.

"They…had stuff to do."

Bokou clicks his tongue and pouts.

"Shame…the brunette was hot."

Naruto blushes heavily and looks away.

Noticing this, the brunette puts on a wide smirk and bends down to eye level with Naruto, fiddling with a curl.

"Is he asgood as he looks?" he whispers, putting emphases on the word "good."

Naruto's face burns up, making his blue eyes stand out even more.

"I…I wouldn't know." He stutters quickly.

Bokou stands and leans back with a coy grin.

"I'm so sure."

Rioi and Heiya give the two boys confused looks and become distracted as someone comes up behind them.

"Iruka-nii!"

Naruto springs up and gives Iruka a grateful embrace, staring up at him adoringly. Iruka flushes and grips the younger male's shoulders, pulling him away slightly.

"N-Naruto…er…I just came to tell you something." The older male forces out.

Naruto tilts his head back up to look Iruka in the eyes and gives a wide toothy grin.

"Well then say it, Iruka-nii!"

Iruka looks around himself and sees everyone in the room staring, what is bad enough is that some stares seem so…knowing. Enough to make a fidgety man like himself want to evaporate into the air.

"Th-this way!" Iruka exclaims and pulls the blonde with him across the room and out the blue double doors and down a hallway to the left.

Naruto is so distracted by his teacher he doesn't realize how he passes by Sasuke who has his back turned in another dark abandoned hallway, speaking angrily to a shadow.

Iruka pulls Naruto to the end of one of the few brightly lit hallway corners before a white, rusty door labeled as an emergency exit.

"What is it, Iruka-nii?" Naruto queries as he tilts his head, blonde locks swaying with the movement.

Iruka stares down at the blonde and finds himself smiling as a warm feeling engulfs him and he feels a tingling feeling in his chest.

"I…I just wanted to wish you the best of luck and to let you know…that I believe in you, Naruto." He says, breathing out the blonde's name.

Naruto stares up with wide blue eyes, chewing on his bottom lip slightly. It is quiet for a moment before a soft giggle erupts from the blonde's throat.

"Iruka-nii!"

The boy latches his self onto the brunette, sending the older male stumbling back against the small space between the wall and the door. He grunts as he feels the door's hinges snag at his shirt sleeve. Naruto buries his face into Iruka's side and wraps his orange clad arms around the brunette's waist the best he can.

"Thank you, Iruka-nii, you have no idea how much that means to me."

Iruka's eyes widen and he chuckles softly, patting the top of the blonde mop. He is about to say something else but the intercom above them interrupts his thoughts.

"All Genins participating in stage two of the Chunin exams must come to the main meeting area at this moment."

Iruka and Naruto lock eyes for a moment before the taller of the two grips the latter's shoulders and pulls the blonde from him.

"You heard him, Naruto, get going and show them exactly what Naruto Uzumaki can do."

Naruto gives his teacher a blinding grin and dashes down the hallways towards the meeting area outside the building.

Once the blonde is gone, Iruka lets his eyes dim and his arms fall limply to his sides. There is a tight feeling in his chest and all he wants to do is rip it out. Burn it, mangle it, stomp on it, and call it dirty names.

Yes, he knows very well what this feeling is. He is not a fool nor is he blind to his emotions.

Naruto Uzumaki. A bright ball of sunshine that recklessly yet affectionately lights up Iruka's day month after month, week after week, and minute after every precious second for the past two and a half years since he limped into the brunette's life and opened his eyes with those small, scratched up hands.

Iruka has felt the insistent urge to embrace the boy and if possible…never ever let him go. At first, he had let himself believe it was just the development of a fatherly role towards the boy who is a good nine years younger than himself.

But soon reality ripped away the thin blanket of film over his eyes to where he had no choice but to stare at the lucid fact that he was infatuated with the boy, in …dare say…_love_ with him.

He couldn't make it go away. It is tearing him up inside and every time he sees that Uchiha or Hyuuga touch Naruto in the slightest way he feels bile rise in his throat and burn his tonsils.

It gets worse as Naruto continues to grow. Iruka feels dirty and sick for having so many… unnecessary _feelings _for the boy.

He swipes a tan hand through his dark brown locks, making the pony-tail become loose.

"Naruto deserves so much better."

* * *

"Sasuke?"

Naruto watches as the raven continues moving along in swift movements, never acknowledging the blonde's words.

They are on their way to turn the scroll in and complete the test. Sasuke has been distant for a long while now, never paying attention to his teammates. Usually, he would at least listen to Naruto, smile at Naruto, kiss Naruto. But that seems far from his mind now. And it is starting to get to the blonde in a bad way.

"Leave him alone, Naruto, he's trying to concentrate." Sakura lectures from behind the blonde.

Naruto turns, expecting a scowl from his pink-haired teammate only to see that she was just as concerned as he is. They land onto the stone steps of their destination and roll the scroll open.

A waving Iruka appears and Naruto leaps up and hugs the older male's waist.

"Iruka-nii!" the blonde cheers, his gloomy mood gone.

"Yes, yes Naruto." The Chunin smiles and pries said blonde from him "Congratulations you guys; you've completed the second part of the Chunin exams!"

Sakura squeals happily and Sasuke…does nothing. Naruto's face droops. Noticing this, Iruka frowns and turns around, swiping his fingertips lightly down the stone wall behind him.

"C'mon guys, let's get you cleaned up."

* * *

"Naruto-kun, I'm so glad you made it." Hinata whispers, handing the blonde a wet towel.

"Thanks, Hinata-chan, I'm really glad you managed too, it was tougher than I thought it would be." is the grinning response.

Hinata blushes and Naruto's eyes flicker behind the dark haired girl to where Sasuke sits alone on a bench, clutching above his shoulder blade.

"Excuse me." Naruto says, standing up and heading towards the raven.

"O-Of course!" the Hyuuga heiress squeaks and moves out of his way, watching with somber amethystine eyes as Naruto sits next to the ever silent Sasuke.

"Sasuke, what's wrong?" Naruto queries the raven with pleading eyes. "You're so quiet lately. More than usual! It worries me."

Sasuke turns to look into Naruto eyes and stands.

"Follow me."

Naruto watches in confusion as Sasuke turns down the hallway and then quickly goes to follow him in the dark, these hallways are not lit because nobody uses this side of the building.

"Sasuke, I..."

The blonde is interrupted as Sasuke's lips collide with his own. His eyelids droop and then finally close, his arms that had risen in alarm go to wrap gently over Sasuke shoulder blades, feather soft as to not harm whatever was sore there.

Naruto's thoughts are drenched with relief as he willingly allows Sasuke's tongue to dip into his mouth.

They kiss for a minute or two, parting here and there for air. A soft, affectionate kiss. That is until Naruto feels a bitter, coppery substance slide over his tongue and sink down his throat.

He pushes against Sasuke's chest so he can start the coughing fit that is coming, but the raven refuses to let him loose and instead holds the latter closer, almost harshly. Mumbling something that Naruto can not decipher over the sounds of his fitful coughing.

Azure eyes cloud over and Naruto's legs begin to give out. He slips to his knees with the assistance of Sasuke.

"I'm sorry, Naruto."


	11. Poison

**Disclaimer: **I do not own the Naruto series or any of its characters.

* * *

"S…Sa…Sasuke?"

Naruto slowly sits up to the dark insides of his own mind. The heat of Kyuubi's cage waves against his back.

"Welcome back, child. It's been a while."

Naruto turns his head and gapes at the large form of Kyuubi whom he hasn't seen in years. Not since before Iruka has taken him into his care.

"Kyuubi? Why…why am I here?"

"Idiot, that playmate of yours poisoned you." The demon huffs.

"Poisoned me?" the blonde gasps "No, no you must be mistaken!"

"Mistaken? Please, child, do not insult me."

Naruto swallows the lump in his throat.

"Sasuke. Sasuke, he…he would never do that to me…" he says in a small voice.

"Believe whatever you wish. What is, is." Kyuubi says plainly in his deep, rumbling voice as Naruto fades into dreams of betrayal.

* * *

"Naruto! Naruto!"

Iruka follows along with the white cot as doctors and nurses push it down the long white hallways of Konoha's one and only hospital.

Kakashi, while searching for Naruto and Sasuke, had stumbled upon the blonde's body limp in a heap on the floor. Sasuke nowhere in sight. The blonde had been slipped some sort of strong substance that even the boy's strong immune system is having trouble fighting off. The white blood cells becoming somewhat lame.

Iruka's footsteps slow to a stop outside the room that Naruto that has been ushered into.

"How did this happen?" he asks himself, burying his head in his hands "Naruto…"

"Iruka-sensei?"

Iruka turns to see Sakura, many other of the Genins behind her. One angry Hyuuga steps forward and looks up into Iruka's eyes.

"Where is he? Where is Naruto?"

"He…he…"

The Hyuuga snarls and huffs at the Chunin.

"Tell me, damn it!"

"He's been poisoned. They're working on extracting it." The brunette says stiffly, quietly.

Neji steps back, his eyes shifting to the door behind his former teacher.

"Poisoned…how?"

"I don't know."

Neji grimaces and stares hard back at Iruka.

"You don't know anything do you?"

"I guess not. Not anymore."

* * *

"Umino-san?"

Iruka lifts his head from his palms; Hinata who had been comforting him looks up as well.

A nurse with medium length, straight orange hair and brown eyes smiles and beckons for the Chunin to come forward, which he does.

"Good news, we managed to extract most of the poison. His immune system should fight off the rest. Despite the fact that the poison has weakened it."

"Good." Iruka sighs in relief "Anything else?"

The nurse takes on an uneasy expression and shakes her head. "We don't know yet."

Iruka swallows then places a hand on his forehead.

"May I see him?"

"Of course!" the nurse smiles.

They walk through the halls and stop in front of a door to the right which is opened by the nurse to reveal Naruto. He is laid out on a white hospital bed. His petite frame is covered by a white sheet and periwinkle blue quilt. He is flushed and pale. Iruka goes to sit at the bedside.

"I'll leave you two to your privacy," the nurse whispers and steps out to the mainly noiseless halls.

"Oh, Naruto…"

Iruka strokes the blonde mop gently, affectionately. Then turns to grab a plain white wash cloth and wets it. He dabs the young Genin's forehead and thinks to himself, thinking of the past.

"I guess this makes me a liar. He's been kidnapped, beaten, and now poisoned. I promised to protect him."

_Iruka sighs and kneels before the nervous little boy._

"_Naruto, I know that things have been hard for you. I want to change that. Trust that as long as you have me, no harm will come to you."_

_Blue eyes widen a bit and he smiles, wrapping his small, tan arms around Iruka's neck and whispering,_

"_Thank you, Iruka-nii."_

Iruka drops the wash cloth and kneels his head on the blonde's chest.

"I-ru-uk…" a small, dry voice chokes.

Iruka snaps his head up and gapes at the hazy blue eyes staring at him, a small, faintly tan hand lifts to pet the brunette with a dreamy smile.

"There you are, Rukii." The blonde giggles.

'_He's delirious.'_ Iruka thinks worriedly.

Naruto tries to sit up but Iruka presses him back down. The blonde's eyes scan how Iruka's large hands firmly hold him down to the soft bed and he lets a wry smile take form on his flushed face.

"Eager, huh?" he giggles.

Iruka stares dumbly at the blonde then jumps back in realization.

"No!_ No!_" he shouts and waves his hands in denial in front of his face.

"Oh, Ruka-nii, don't be ashamed." Naruto says, sitting up and licking his lips. "We all get urges." he laughs lightly.

Iruka stands in bewilderment, fearing he is about to have a heart attack. This is too much.

"C' mere." Naruto says softly. Spreading his arms out like he is about to give someone a hug.

"Uh, N-Naruto. You…you should get some rest." Iruka stutters, backing towards the door.

Naruto pouts at this and plops his hands back down to his lap. Like a child would do when told to do something they don't want to.

"Aw, but I'm not tired." He whines, but then a thought seems to cross his mind and he grins. "If you want me to sleep, you're gonna have to wear me out first, Iruka-nii."

And with that, Iruka faints.

"Excuse me, Umino-san, I need you to sign these-oh my gosh!"

The nurse gasps and stares in shock at the collapsed form of Iruka on the floor then gives the blonde in the bed a confused look. Naruto blinks a couple times and says simply,

"He fainted."

The nurse shakes her head and mumbles, "Uh huh." Then scurries out of the room to get assistance from another nurse.

The nurse she comes back with has short hair, like a boy's haircut, that is such a light shade of brown it almost seems gray and has grey eyes. She does not look happy.

"Damn it, Hogaraka, can't you do anything yourself?" the woman growls as she stomps into the room, Hogaraka following pessimistically behind.

"I-I apologize, Takitsubo-san!" she stutters and assists the angry female lift Iruka onto a chair by the door.

"Wake up!" Takitsubo shouts as she roughly shakes Iruka in attempt to wake the man with no prevail. Iruka is down for the count.

"Ta-Takitsubo-san! You shouldn't be so rough!" Hogaraka cries out.

"Why the hell would…" Takitsubo silences herself when she sees the look the blonde in the bed is giving her.

His eyes are narrowed dangerously and the scowl on his face would make someone more sensitive wet themselves if such an expression was directed towards them. The moody nurse then swiftly removes her hands from the unconscious brunette and steps towards the door.

"Deal with_ it_ yourself." She mumbles and then disappears.

"Uh…" Hogaraka slowly turns her head to look at Naruto who is now smiling pleasantly, shoulders lax and mood completely calm.

"I'm fine, Hogaraka-san, and so is Iruka-nii. He just got over excited." He giggles.

The orange haired female brings a hand to her lips and gives Iruka an uncertain look.

"Are you _sure_?

"Positive."

"Okay…get some rest then, Naruto-kun, alright?"

"Alright."

Once she is finally gone, Naruto slips out of the bed and tip-toes towards the door and locks it silently. He gazes at Iruka lustfully with hazy blue eyes and then goes to stand before the man, cupping his cheek and feeling the smooth skin and the tips of the ends of his scar that gives him a certain charm.

He leans in and kisses the corners of Iruka's lips, and then his neck, sucking at the skin that Naruto deems absolutely delicious. He nips lightly and grins at the response he is given as Iruka unknowingly lets out a throaty groan.

"Aw, Iruka-nii. Thanks for the prai…"

Naruto coughs and scrambles away his eyes flashing red and his legs giving out, he sits with his back pressed against the side of the bed and his legs out in front of him.

* * *

"Naruto!"

Said blonde lets his brilliant blue eyes reveal themselves and looks into the panicked brown eyes of his teacher and caretaker, Iruka.

"Iruka-nii? Wha-"

He can't finish his questions as he is enveloped in the embrace of the brunette.

"Oh, thank goodness." Iruka sighs and brushes his hands through Naruto's messy blonde hair.

"Iruka-nii, I'm sorry, but… I need to puke."

Iruka jumps up and backs away instantly and watches as Naruto runs to the bucket on the other side of the bed and tossed his cookies, so to speak. After the miserable moaning and gagging stops he sees Naruto rise and prop himself up on the side of the bed. Iruka goes around and lifts him onto the mattress. After a few moments of Naruto panting and Iruka dabbing his head with a wet wash cloth Naruto breaks the silence.

"Hey, Iruka-nii. When did you get here?"


	12. Captivation

**Disclaimer: **I do not own the Naruto series or any of its characters.

* * *

Within his mind, Naruto groans. Naruto has found it difficult to control his body. He is absolutely miserable.

He then comes to when he feels his mouth being invaded by a cotton swab. Still, his body does nothing he wants it to. His hands seem to just clench the bed sheets or rub his thighs. His body feels so…strange. He craves contact of some sort. It is driving him crazy!

Deep in his mind, Kyuubi chuckles, which makes Naruto very suspicious.

"Hey, Kyuubi, why don't you make this go away?"

"I can't."

"Of course you can!"

"No, I can't and honestly I don't want to." The demon snickers, purring as his tails sway in his prison.

Naruto squeaks mentally and pauses in arguing with the demon inside of him when he hears his guardian's voice.

"Excuse me, what are you doing?"

Nurse Hogaraka nervously looks over at Iruka who is now awake in his chair and giving her a strange look, then looks at Naruto, then back at Iruka.

"I…uh…"

"We're testing his saliva to look for traces of a certain poison." a girl says from a corner of the hospital room by the door. Her hair is blonde and wild, pulled back into four separate ponytails. Her eyes are grey and hold an unknown emotion as she looks Iruka in the eye.

"What kind of a poison?"

"It almost classifies as an aphrodisiac…" She replies slowly, stepping forward to the door and placing her hand on the knob. "…if it weren't for the amount of damage it does to the victim's body."

"Damage?" Iruka sputters, a bit startled. "What kind of damage?"

In response the girl shakes her head and steps in to the slightly busy halls.

"U-Umino-san?"

Iruka takes a breath to calm his rapidly beating heart and looks over to the nurse to see Naruto sitting up now, looking over at Iruka amorously. Nurse Hogaraka puts the cotton swabs in a plastic bag labeled "Hazard" in red-orange bold letters and scampers out of the room, quickly closing the door behind her. Iruka runs a hand through his hair, pulling some locks loose from his ponytail as he acknowledges the sick boy and remembers the events that happened previously.

"_Hey Iruka-nii. When did you get here?"_

_Iruka blinks in astonishment at the blonde boy._

"_You…you don't remember?"_

_Naruto looks up at Iruka over his thick, blonde eyelashes his blue eyes exposing how confused he is. _

"_No…" he tries to remember, his head tilting to the side. "I was at the exams, and I was with you, and then…and then…" Sadness becomes evident in those blue depths._

"_Iruka-nii, where is Sasuke?"_

_Anger swells with in Iruka at the thought of the raven and what he did to Naruto, but so does sympathy for Naruto, who must feel crushed and betrayed by his friend for what he has done._

"_He's gone Naruto."_

Naruto had cried himself back to sleep after that. But at this moment, he doesn't seem sad at all. In fact, he is looking Iruka up and down seemingly athirst.

"Narut-"

"Come here."

Iruka takes a sharp intake of breath and eyes Naruto warily. He isn't sure what to think of this situation. That girl had said the poison was like an aphrodisiac, so that explained why the blonde was acting this way. Iruka had to be careful though, because this new Naruto is crafty. He goes and sits near the foot of the bed. There is a silence between them as Naruto simply stares at the brunette with an annoyed yet amused expression.

"What the hell are you doing?" he laughs.

Iruka flushes, feeling embarrassing even though he doesn't know why. He huffs.

"I'm just sitting, Naruto. What kind of question is that? And please watch your language."

The blonde grins slyly and bent his elbows on his lap as he leaned forward. His eyes gleaming as he stares at Iruka, and the brunette shivers as he sees his own reflection.

"We're both big boys, Iruka…" he reaches out and gently tugs on Iruka sleeve "Now is this distance really necessary?" He lets go of the seductive tone for a moment to whisper the last part softly giving Iruka a pleading look like he used to when he was younger when he didn't want to get in trouble or wanted ramen. Iruka melts and gives into the blonde's beguiling stare and scoots closer to the blonde. He looks down to see Naruto still clinging gently to his sleeve, and he slowly turns his head to look into Naruto's eyes. For some reason, he feels…captivated.

"_Because…you know."_

"_Oh." The child's eyes narrow a bit but his gaze is still fixed on Iruka._

_Iruka sighs inwardly, those eyes…_

_The child's eyes seem to captivate him. Those unheeding glowing orbs continue to watch him, expectantly-like._

"Naruto…" he feels a fog seem to cloud his mind, he tries to shake it free, but Naruto's hands are now cupping his cheeks, keeping eye contact. He can feel heat radiating off his palms. Naruto's body has always seemed warmer than the average person; but of course, he's definitely not like the average person.

Oh? What's this?

Soft lips press against his own. A warm, wet tongue smoothes over his bottom lip requesting entrance. Iruka feels his eyelids slide shut, as his mouth opens without his consent, although he doesn't mull it over beyond a second as the warm muscle darts into his mouth and lures his own into a bewitching dance. Naruto's arms guide Iruka further onto the mattress until he is kneeling over the blonde, Naruto lies back against the pillows and pulls Iruka's hair loose and entangles his fingers into the chocolate brown locks. They part for a breath and Naruto smirks,

"There, much better…"

Iruka's eyelids flutter with his lips still parted and he looks down at Naruto. The boy still has his arms around his loosely neck, his hospital gown is slipping over his shoulders, being too big to begin with, and his lips are rosy from their kiss. He feels this extreme urge…to just…what's the word? Ravish him.

Iruka takes another sharp intake of breathe as he feels Naruto buck his hip forward against Iruka's and then grind up against them slowly, staring into Iruka's eye as he does so. He presses flush against Naruto, pushing the blonde deeper into the mattress and kisses him passionately. He hears the blonde moan into his mouth, and feels his finger nails, which feel sharper than usual, dig into his skin through his shirt, and it only makes the coiling in the pit of his stomach feel more urgent. They start to move against each other faster, until Naruto releases a pained gasp.

"Naruto, are you-"

His vision meets crimson orbs with slits for pupils and enlarged fangs. Iruka feels all the lust melt away as a realization hits him.

"You're not Naruto."


	13. To Protect

**Disclaimer****: **I do not own the Naruto series or its characters.

* * *

He hears the faint voices and shuffling footsteps of the search party that has been sent out for him. He pauses in his movements; somewhat hoping to be pulled back, knocked upside the head, tied up, and dragged back to Konoha. But no, he turns his head and all he sees is wet underbrush and dirt, the canopy above him shielding him from wondering eyes in the far off distance. Certainly though, they are giving up by now. They probably don't even want him back.

Nobody wanted him.

"Hey brat! You coming?"

He looks up and stares at the one who called him. What had his name been?

"Yeah." He replies in monotone and continues forward along with the two others.

The older male sneers and follows behind him.

* * *

Iruka's brown eyes are dark and his eyebrows furrow as he stares down into the red irises of the boy below him.

A chuckle is heard.

"You caught me."

Iruka leans back as a small chest presses against his own.

"But can you blame me for wanting to have a little fun, you two are so pathetic." He teases, the tip of his nose barely touching Iruka's. The tan face of his student is still very flushed, and beyond the burlesque spark in those eyes, is the haze that lingers from the poison.

"It's not in the least comical to mess with someone's emotions like that."

A blonde eyebrow raises and he barks out a laugh as he leans back into the pillows, tired.

"I didn't do a damn thing to those feeble emotions of yours. That's not how I…how do you humans say…_roll_."

Iruka fists the sheets beneath his hands and growls.

"Then how do you explain-"

"He's telling the truth."

Said brunette gasps and falls to the floor as a foreign voice speaks from the now open doorway. He looks up to see a boy with blazing red hair, pale skin, emerald green eyes, and dark circles surrounding those eyes. He closes the door behind him and then leans against it.

"Fox demons cannot alter one's emotions; they can only bring them forth. Whatever you revealed about yourself was merely your own repressed desires."

"See?" the blonde taunted.

Iruka flushes but says nothing. Until a thought comes to him.

"You're…Gaara Sabaku, are you not?"

The boy, Gaara, only nods, and stares at the blonde on the bed.

"Why are you here?" the brunette queries.

"I was…curious."

Iruka look confused, but doesn't say anything.

"It's a pity."

"…what?"

Gaara frowns. "He'll never fight again. He'll never set foot on a battle field. He'll never be able to kill for the ones he loves…"

The red head's eyes seem a bit distant, as if remembering something that happened long ago.

"Excu-"

"Wasn't that his dream, to get stronger?"

Iruka finds himself feeling angry.

A knock sounds at the door and Gaara moves away from it, the blonde girl from earlier comes in, as well as another boy.

"Gaara! What are you doing in here? You were supposed to wait for us!" the girl scolds.

Gaara merely stares at the floor and goes to lean against the wall in front of the hospital bed.

The girl's eye's waver worriedly and she sighs, pressing a hand against her temple. She turns to face Iruka as the other boy closes the door and goes to stand in front of the window on the other side of the room.

"Hello, again."

Iruka nods and goes up to sit in the chair against the wall by the door and leaned his head in his palms. He can feel a migraine coming on. There is a silence for a moment.

"You are all damn lucky the brat isn't conscious right now." Kyuubi grumbles.

The boy by the window snickers.

Iruka sighs. "Alright, who are all of you? Why are you here? Why isn't anyone telling me anything?"

"If you'd stop asking so many questions maybe we could tell you something." The boy by the window mutters.

"Shut up, Kankuro" the blonde girl chides.

"We are the Sand Siblings. I am Temari, the bone-head by the window is Kankuro, and you have already met Gaara. We were here for the Chunin exams, but then we heard about what happened to the Kyuubi vessel-"

"Naruto."

"…Naruto, and it was decided best, thanks to a couple of coincidences and a little force, that we explain what is happening and is going to happen to Naruto." she says, waiting for a sign that Iruka understands.

"...okay."

"The poison that the Uchiha slipped Naruto is called "Rantan". Rantan was a snake demon that fell in love with a rogue ninja centuries ago. Rantan himself had not been a cruel individual, but he was naïve; and he allowed himself to be tricked into believing that he was protecting his lover from harm as he slaughtered numerous villages for his greedy lover.

"But eventually, he came to his senses and refused to allow himself to be tricked any longer; so since Rantan was of no use to him anymore, his lover had his men tie him down when he was fully transformed, and drained him completely of all his blood, and made weapons of his fangs. Rantan's blood was put into small capsules, much like the capsule pills we have today and hidden away. But, a few years later the lover was killed and the weapons made from Rantan's fangs were purified and destroyed. Sixty-seven years after that an old farmer's grandson found the capsules in a leather box wrapped in a blanket buried among the roots of a tree. The old man knew exactly what they were and brought them to the village monks who hid them away in a shrine."

Iruka took a moment to let the information sink in, and then he spoke.

"So, that snake demon's blood, is the poison running through Naruto's veins right now?"

"Yup." Kankuro nods.

"Only two recorded incidents of "Rantan" poisoning have occurred before." She continues. "A century after the capsules were discovered, a couple and their three children bought the old temple. Their children were sent to go clean out the brush in the back of the temple so that gardens could be planted, they came across the shrine the capsules had been hidden. The two sons, identical twins about the age of fifteen, got into a quarrel about the capsules, and the first dared the second to eat one. And so he did." She pauses and looks at Iruka.

"Well? What happened?" Iruka presses.

"He lived." She says.

"Oh." The brunette gives a relieved sigh. Until a snort is heard from the other side of the room.

"But they sure didn't classify as identical anymore."

"The second…is much more recent." Temari continues, seemingly wondering if she should continue.

"Oh?"

"Yes."

"Who was it, are they still alive?"

This time, it is Gaara who answers.

"My mother and no." he face remains impassive as he continues, staring at the floor. "A friend of my father's found out about his plans, and before I was born, he slipped my mother a capsule. Hoping to cause a miscarriage, or still birth. Instead, it only made mother too weak to handle the birth, and she died."

There is a pregnant silence in the room.

"You might want to get on with the rest of what you want to say, I'm losing control of the brat. He'll wake up soon." Kyuubi says in an oddly serious tone.

Iruka nods, whatever these Sand Siblings are saying isn't going on a road trip to Pleasantville for Naruto. And he wasn't quite sure he wanted the boy to find out this way. It is probably best Iruka himself told him, when it is just he and Naruto. Where the blonde is free to break into tears and cling to his caretaker all he needs.

"Naruto will never be a Chunin."

There is a restricting feeling in Iruka's throat.

"His ninja status will never elevate from where it is now, in fact, it will most likely deplete." She continues once again. "The acid from the venom in Rantan's blood will eat away at Naruto's muscles, making him weaker. His control over Kyuubi has weakened as well; if he pushes himself, he will pass out and Kyuubi will be free to take over Naruto's body as he pleases."

"Don't tell him that!" Iruka sputters with a flush, remembering the earlier events.

"Psh, I'm already well aware of it." The fox scoffs, folding Naruto's arms over his chest with a smirk.

"Well, that's pretty much it right?" Kankuro says from his spot by the window. In response, Temari nods. "Great! I frickin' starving!" And with that he marches over to the door, Temari close behind and they both look at Gaara.

"Let's go, Gaara." Temari says warily.

Gaara nods, looking up from the floor, and they file out the room.

Iruka leans back as he lets out a sigh, then looks over to the blonde to no longer see glowing red orbs, but tan eyelids. His body is now lax propped against the pillows on his hospital bed, his head is tilted facing Iruka and his lips are parted in an 'o' in his sleep. An arm is thrown over his lap, and the other lay straight out at his side.

"For once, Naruto. I wish you'd at least try letting things be a little boring."

Dark grey, almost black eyes stare at the vile that is presented before him; scrutinizing it.

"What is it?" he finally says cautiously.

The one holding the vile, a male a couple of years older than himself, grins.

"What? You scared." He laughs, as do the two others alongside him.

Sasuke growls, and snatches up the rectangular vile; no longer than his index finger and as thick as his pinky and ring finger combined and pops off the cap. He eyes the liquid, which resembles ink, for a brief moment, before pressing the rim to his lips and tipping his head back; consuming it all. When he finishes, he crushes the vile in his hands and smirks at the three older teens who all smirk back.

He looks back one more time before he feels his vision fade and his legs give out beneath him. Where then he is caught and placed into an ample, thick basket strapped to the largest of three teens' backs.

"Let's get going."

* * *

Neji flexes his fists at his sides as he stands outside the hospital entrance; he had tried to visit Naruto, but the woman at the desk had said that he could not.

"Why don't you just give up?"

He turns his head to come to face to face with a frowning Kiba.

"What do you want, Inuzuka?"

Kiba runs a hand through his already messy hair with an exasperated sigh and looks Neji in the eyes once again.

"It's not meant to be, Hyuuga."

"I don't know what you're talking about." He lies.

Kiba growls, "Listen, Hyuuga. I think you should just leave Naruto alone. I see the way you look at him and I think you should just give up, man. There are better ways to waste your time."

"Who says I'm wasting my time?"

"He's right."

Both Kiba and Neji turned to see a red-headed boy in the shaded doorway of the hospital. They both recognize him from the Chunin exams.

"Well at least someone agrees with me." Kiba says as he throws his arms up in the air.

Gaara steps into the light and looks at Neji, "You're not right for him."

"I don't need your opinion!" Neji snarls, lashing his arm out. Only to have his forearm stopped before it makes contact with Gaara' face.

"It is not an opinion, it is a fact."

There is nothing but quiet as the two stare into each other's eyes.

* * *

Iruka sits at Naruto's bedside, mulling over the thoughts in his head when he hears the familiar groggy mumbling of Naruto as begins to wake up.

"Iruka?"

"Yes, I'm here, Naruto." Iruka says, watching Naruto's reaction to his voice.

The blonde blinks the sleep away and looks over at Iruka, then smiles sleepily.

"You don't have to stay in here with me, you know." he laughs softly as he stretches.

Iruka inwardly sighs in relief; Naruto seems to have no memory of Kyuubi's earlier trickery.

"Yes, but I want to be." He replies.

Naruto winces, then further grimaces as he hunches forward, cradling his arms.

"Naruto?" Iruka frets.

"I'm so sore!" Naruto breathes, surprised by the jolts of pain running throughout his limbs and torso.

Iruka frowns and nods his head.

"That's because of the poison."

"Oh?" Naruto says, looking over at Iruka with his head tilted, his body still hunched over.

"Yes, I'll explain that to you later…once you've gotten a bit more rest."

Naruto groans. "_More_ rest."

Iruka laughs. There was a comfortable silence. Naruto rubs his forearms with a forlorn yet thoughtful expression on his face.

"Iruka-nii?" he finally says.

"Yes, Naruto?"

Naruto glances at the older male a bit hesitantly before he takes a breath and looks back at his sore arms.

"I…I know I should be angry at Sasuke for this. But honestly, I'm not." He starts with a sad smile.

Iruka can't help but begin to feel a little uneasy, but he lets the blonde continue.

"I think, that maybe if I talked to him, I could get him to change his mind about this whole crazy revenge thing."

"Naruto…"

"No, really Iruka-nii. I mean, Sasuke and I are friends and friends don't let friends throw their life away like this. Sasuke's just a little confused is all."

"No, Naruto."

Naruto looks at Iruka with a lightly startled expression.

"But Iruka-nii, Sasuke's needs me-" he tries.

"No, Naruto!"

Naruto closes his mouth and cowers back against the pillows at the look the brunette is giving him, he is now standing leaning over the bedside.

"He poisoned you this time, he could _kill _you next time! Naruto, I had promised to protect you, I told you no harm would come to you. And damn it, I'm sick of feeling like a liar! I _will _protect you, Naruto, I _will_ keep you safe! There is no way in hell that I am letting you go after that boy!"

Naruto feels a pang in his chest and he lowers his head.

"Yes, Iruka-nii."


	14. Sakura's Solution

**Author's Note: **On Sasuke and Naruto's relationship as of now, SasuNaru is over (I told you it was brief). It's all totally platonic between them now. Sasuke's not a bad guy in this story. Yeah, I know what you're thinking. Was that decided before or after he poisoned Naruto? Well, would you believe me if I said he's just confused?

**Disclaimer:** I do not own the Naruto series or any of its characters.

* * *

It had been four days since Iruka forbade Naruto from going after Sasuke. Three days since the details of what is happening to his body was explained to him; where then afterwards he cried, and Iruka did his best to soothe him.

Now, all he feels is a dull, empty ache in his chest; and at random moments his throat would constrict and he'd swallow a sob before it could escape and startle anyone near him.

At the moment, he is outside in the shade sitting in a wheel chair in the hospital's garden by the children's ward. The garden is about an acre in size, half is consumed by shade for those patients who are sensitive to light yet need the fresh air.

They still won't allow him to walk on his own yet, which adds to the feeling of uselessness the blonde has. He hates being so weak when there are people who need him.

Like Konohamaru; Naruto had missed the Hokage's funeral and today when they went to clean out his office for the new Hokage the boy had locked himself inside and refused to come out. If it were up to Naruto, he'd be there to help Konohamaru through it. But he isn't, he is sitting in a wheelchair in some garden.

And Sasuke, Sasuke needs him.

The constricting feeling is there again and Naruto swallows it, clenching his fists in his lap. He just _knew _that if he could get close to Sasuke and talk to him; that they could settle something out. He could feel it in his gut. But there is no way he could disobey Iruka. The brunette has been so very good to him and it was selfish, rude, unforgivable for him to think of breaking a promise he made to the man.

Still, could he just sit here and let someone so close to him throw their life away?

"Naruto? What's wrong?"

Startled, said blonde looks up to see a concerned Sakura.

"Sakura?"

Sakura furrows her brows for a moment and shifts her gaze to her feet.

"You looked like were in pain…"

Naruto simply stares at her for a moment, his lips slightly parted in puzzlement. Sakura and he, sure they were teammates, but they weren't that close. He doesn't exactly understand why she would be here, visiting him, worrying about him.

"I'm…I'm fine."

Slowly, Sakura looks up and gives him a soft smile; coming forward she grips the handles above Naruto's head and directs him towards the entrance of the hospital.

"Sakura?" Naruto cranes his neck to try and look at her but winces when his neck protests.

"Hogaraka-san told me to bring you back to your room."

"Oh…"

It's silent for a while except for the sound of Sakura's footfall's and the squeaks of the wheelchair's wheels against the floor. Eventually they come to Naruto's room where Nurse Hogaraka is already waiting inside.

"Hello there, Naruto-kun."

Naruto smiles awkwardly at the woman as Sakura pushes him further into the room. She stops by the bed and steps back as Nurse Hogaraka helps Naruto up onto the bed, frowning as she watches Naruto grimace in pain with each movement.

Finally, Naruto is sitting with his back propped up against the many pillows in front of the headboard and Nurse Hogaraka is huffing with her hands on her knees. Then suddenly she snaps back up and swipes her forehead.

She goes over to the sink across from the bed and picks up two paper cups. She goes to stand at Naruto's bedside and smiles down at him as she hands the cups to him. One cup contains various pills while the other holds plain water.

"I'll leave you two alone now."

As she takes her leave she leans to the side and whispers to Sakura, "Make sure he takes every single one of them." and with that she is gone.

Sakura turns back to look at Naruto who is making faces as he swallows the pills one by one; narrowing her eyes she takes a seat.

"Do those really work?"

Naruto slowly swallows and looks down at his last pill.

"All they really do is put me to sleep." He goes to put it in his mouth but his hand is stopped mid-action by another. He looks questionably up into intense light green eyes staring into his.

"I can give you something better."

"What?"

Sakura makes a face that appears somewhat torn before she shoves the pill into his mouth and plops back down into her seat and waits for him to swallow.

"Sakura, what the heck are you talkin' about?"

"I'm saying…" she looks around, scoots closer, and says in a quiet voice "…that I know of something, a pill, that'll make you better!"

Naruto sputters but then grins broadly.

"Sakura! That's great!"

"Shh! Will you be quiet?" Sakura clamps her hands over his mouth and looks nervously around once again. When she lets go Naruto looks at her with confused eyes.

"Sakura, what's the matter?"

In a manner that looks shameful, Sakura tilts her head down a bit and stares at her lap as she grips the sides of the chair she's sitting in.

"Well, you see, these pills; they're kinda…forbidden."

"Oh…" Naruto furrows his brows. "I'm confused. Sakura, why would you do this for me?"

There was that torn look again.

"Naruto, don't you want Sasuke back too?"

Naruto's eyes widen a fraction and he looks down at his hands.

"Of course I do."

Sakura leans forward again, "Well, with these pills you can go after him. They'll make you stronger! I can't do it, Naruto. I'm…I'm not strong enough. Besides, he'll listen to you. So, will you do it?"

Naruto looks up at the wall in front of his bed, if he does he'll be betraying Iruka, but if he doesn't Sasuke will waste his life away as a tool.

"Yeah, I'll do it."

Sakura squeals and shoots up to hug him but soon pulls back when he yelps in pain.

"Sorry…"

* * *

"Naruto."

Naruto opens his heavy eyelids to see Iruka standing in the doorway, his dark eyes look tired. He gives a soft smile and comes further into the room, closing the door behind him.

"How are you doing?"

"Fine." Naruto replies, his voice rough with sleep.

Iruka takes the seat at the bedside and shifts one of his hands through Naruto's bangs.

"I'm sorry about all this, Naruto, I really am."

Naruto smiles somberly and turns his head to look at the brunette.

"None of this is your fault, Iruka-nii."

"I promised to protect you, but you always get hurt."

Naruto feels a pang in his chest at those words but shakes his head.

"You can't follow me everywhere I go, Iruka-nii. Besides, have you ever heard the saying there are no sunny days without some rain…or something like that."

Iruka smiles and takes a breath of air, "I just wish I could, I don't know…" he swipes his face tiredly."Naruto, I know you may feel a little bitter at me for-"

"I don't feel bitter at you!"

"-for not allowing you to go after Sasuke but it's just because I…care for you and I'm so tired of never being able to keep you safe and wound or poison free. You understand don't you?"

Naruto continues to look at Iruka with sad blue eyes, "Yeah, I understand."

Iruka looks up too see Naruto crying and he stands up from his chair, almost knocking it over.

"Naruto! What's wrong? Why are you crying?"

In response, Naruto only shakes his head, so Iruka does all he knows do to, he pulls the tearful blonde into a gentle embrace and kisses the top of his head, rocking him slightly in hopes of assisting him in going back to sleep.

* * *

A black clad back slides down a smooth, stone wall. Pale limbs tremble as they slowly fold and a pair of bloodshot dark grey eyes peek over bare knee caps.

They narrow sharply and sweep over the dark room but cannot make much anything out in the darkness, the film of tears not helping. Freshly cut hands unclasp from quivering shins and go to grip thick, raven hair.

"What am I doing?"


	15. Love

**Disclaimer:**I do not own the Naruto series or any of its characters.

* * *

"Sakura, I'm pretty sure that door is as locked as it can possibly get."

Petite shoulders raise and stiffen. Then, donning a pout, Sakura turns around from her task of fretting over the hospital room door to make sure no one can barge in.

"Just making sure…"

Naruto rolls his eyes and motions for Sakura to come over to the bed. Once she's there, she carefully pulls out a white pouch and hands it over to him.

"Here." she says uneasily.

Taking the pouch tenderly into his hands, Naruto slowly opens it and pulls out a large white circular pill. It is smooth with no creases and reminds Naruto of those compacts he often sees girls checking their make-up in except this pill is slightly smaller; slightly.

"I have to swallow this?"

"No, you chew it." Sakura replies with a wary smile.

"What does it taste like?"

"How would I know?"

Naruto squints at the pill and turns it over in his hand.

"There are only seven of those in there Naruto, I couldn't take many, they'd notice."

At this, Naruto pauses from his scrutinizing the pill to look at his pink-haired counterpart.

"Who?"

"Not important."

"Aw…" Naruto pouts.

This time its Sakura's turn to roll her eyes.

"Anyway, Naruto, what I'm about to say is important." Sakura says seriously, looking Naruto in the eyes to make sure he pays attention.

"One pill lasts about eight and a half hours."

"But…that won't give me much time to get Sasuke back."

Sakura smiles in understanding and nods.

"Yes, that's why you're going to have to wait a while until you can go after him. These pills can help you, but in case you run out of time we're going to need you to be as naturally strong as you can be. You need to heal a bit more."

Naruto throws his head back with a groan.

"I hate waiting!"

"Well, you're just going to have to, you big baby."

Naruto puffs out his cheeks with a frown and turns his head to see a smiling Sakura.

"You can do it, Naruto, I know you can."

* * *

"Great job, Naruto-kun! Keep it up and you'll be walking without the walker in no time!" Nurse Hogaraka cheers with a clipboard pressed to her chest.

Naruto smiles nervously and presses his back against the side of his hospital bed, each hand gripping the silver handles of the walker. Unfortunately, he then begins to slip downwards. Nurse Hogaraka gasps and hurries over to grasp a hold of him before his bottom meets the floor and causes him great pain.

"Careful now, Naruto-kun!" the young woman frets, slightly out of breath as she rights his posture and brushes some of her orange hair away from the crease of her lips.

"What's going on here?"

Both Naruto and Nurse Hogaraka turn to see Iruka with his hand on the door handle and his body half way in the room, his face portraying confusion and worry.

"N-nothing! It's nothing!" Naruto shouts while still slightly out of breath. Looking out the corner of his eyes, he sees Nurse Hogaraka eye him with a startled expression.

He blushes and ducks his head down. "Sorry."

Iruka chuckles and enters the room, a clear bag of various fruit in one hand. "Nothing to be sorry about."

Nurse Hogaraka leaves the room after helping Naruto onto the bed, Iruka joins him there sitting where Naruto's feet end.

"What's in the bag?" Naruto asks, smiling at his caretaker as he tilts his head with curiosity.

Iruka leans over Naruto to grab the empty wooden bowl on the table by the bed and then smiles as he opens the bag to list the types of fruit he purchased.

"I got you four apples, four bananas, and three oranges."

"That's a lot of fruit, Iruka-nii." Naruto says, wrinkling his nose.

"You better eat it all." Iruka replies, as he gently places each fruit into the bowl.

"All in one day?" Naruto asks, raising his eyebrows.

"I wouldn't be surprised if you managed to with the way you eat." Iruka says, crinkling his eyes as he thinks of the way Naruto can eat large quantities in one sitting.

"I don't want to eat any fruit." Naruto complains furrowing his brows together and pursing his lips as he hangs his head low.

"You need the energy if you want to get better." Iruka chides, trying not to laugh at the face Naruto is making.

"Ice cream gives me energy." Naruto says, wanting to throw his arms up in the air but knowing it would cause him too much pain.

"You just don't like the thought of eating anything good for you." Iruka retaliates.

"Maybe you're right." Naruto replies as he leans back, drained by the banter.

A small smile forms on Iruka's face and he reaches over and brushes Naruto's bangs away from his eyes.

"This won't last forever, Naruto." He says softly. "Just give it time."

"Yeah." Naruto retorts, blinking up at the white ceiling then flicking his blue orbs over to his guardian's face. He smiles a tired smile. "I know."

* * *

"Great job, Naruto! Your walk with the walker is nice and steady. Just you wait, before you know it you won't need it anymore!" Nurse Hogaraka cheers Naruto on as he walks across the garden with his walker. He feels ridiculous using the thing.

Also, he is tired and everything hurts. Everything, but he is walking. Walking with the help a walker that usually decrepit old people are seen with, but at least he is up and moving. He observes the forest in the distance and feels a shiver rip up and his back, which leaves a trail of fiery pain behind. He groans and clenches his eyes shut, trying to will the pain away.

"-ruto?"

Looking up Naruto sees little yellow and white dots, like static. His vision clears up and he sees dark eyes, pale skin, and wild raven hair.

"Sasuke?"

He feels cool hands on his face and his head begins to ache. Soon, said person disappears and Naruto finds Sakura in front of him. She is standing close, leaning forward with one hand on his right cheek and the other on his forehead.

"Naruto, you have a fever. You must have over exerted yourself, you need to lie down."

A pained expression crosses the blonde's face and he turns his face away from her touch. He lets her help him back to the hospital room, where Nurse Hogaraka assists him onto the bed.

Once the woman is gone, Sakura takes a moment to look around the room. She notices the banana and orange peels in trash bin and smiles.

"You've been eating your fruit, that's good."

"Like Iruka-nii said, I need all the energy I can muster up if I want to get better." He turns his head to look at Sakura. "If I want to get Sasuke back."

"It'll be a while until you're strong enough, Naruto." Sakura says.

It is true that Sakura wasn't the biggest Naruto fan before Sasuke left, but lately she has gotten a chance to get closer to her blonde teammate. She feels they are now friends and wants Naruto to get better not just for the sake of getting Sasuke back, but for Naruto's sake as well.

"With those pills I'll be fine." Naruto argues.

"What if you run out? You'll be stuck there wherever Sasuke is, don't you realize how dangerous that is?"

"My mouth will work." Naruto disputes. "No matter what condition what my body is in, my mouth will work. I'll convince him somehow to come home."

Sakura simply stares at Naruto with worry in her eyes. "Promise me you won't do anything stupid, Naruto."

A knock sounds at the door and a brown haired nurse opens the door to tell Sakura that visiting hours are over. As Sakura gets up and goes to the door Naruto says one last thing to her.

"Sasuke belongs here with us, Sakura."

Sakura stares down the long hallway and pushes her feet forward, closing the door behind her.

* * *

"Ugh, disgusting."

Naruto wipes his mouth as he throws an orange peel into the trash bin. Then he begins to slowly get up and out of the bed. In his lap lies the pouch of pills, he takes one out and places it on his tongue. Closing his mouth, he swallows with a sip from the glass of water by his bed. Wary of the taste. He is surprised to find that the pill is not bitter like he expected, but bland with almost no flavor for his taste bugs to pick up on. He tries to get up, not being patient enough to sit and wait for the pill to take effect.

With some pain, he pulls his bag that contains his weapons and tosses the pill pouch and remaining fruit in there. With that done, he makes for the door. He feels lighter, happier. Is the pill a mood stabilizer too? He walks down the empty hallways, keeping an eye out for any nurses or doctors. He steps are soundless and he feels weightless, as if there is no gravity keeping his feet in contact with the ground. He wants to run.

He continues straight down the hallway until he comes to a wall of glass to his right that reveals the children wards' garden. He is happy to find the clear double doors are not locked, which is strange, because what if some mischievous child snuck out of their room during the night? They could walk right out of the hospital without being seen. Naruto grins, pushes open the doors, and figures it's for the employees that smoke.

He steps out into the night air and says, "I'm coming, Sasuke."

He then becomes a blur of white as he dashes quickly towards the forest.

* * *

"He's here."

"Let's approach him then."

Two figures in the dark watch as Naruto unknowingly heads towards them. They crouch among the bushes and trees with low hanging branches, successfully becoming invisible to the human eye. Spotting the blonde, they quietly spring up from their positions and quickly move towards him.

They stop standing side by side in front of him in a clearing on the forest floor. Startled, the blonde stops as well. In the moonlight you can see the strangers' features.

On the left is a tall man appearing to be in his late twenties with dark blonde hair and grey eyes. His facial features are stony and neutral. Revealing nothing about what the man is thinking. On the right is girl, maybe eighteen or nineteen, with long, wavy dark brown hair and equally dark brown eyes, her facial features are soft and she is smiling welcomingly. Her body is petite, but she is taller than Naruto.

"Hello." The girl greets, smile growing. "It's nice to meet you, Naruto."

Naruto furrows his brows and tilts his chin up in confusion, wrinkling his nose a bit. "Wha-who are you guys? How you know my name?"

"We are here to help you on your journey." The girl says, clasping her hands in front of herself and tilting her head as she continues to smile at Naruto. "We are going to lead you to Sasuke."

Naruto is silent for a moment as he regards the two strangers. He looks at the girl and then the man. Why would these people help him? Who were they? How did they know where Sasuke is?

"Why would you do that? Who are you?"

The girl's eyes widen for a second and then she laughs softly. "Our names really aren't that important, are they? What's important is that you find Sasuke, am I right?"

Naruto thinks. This is his chance to find Sasuke, to bring him home. He has no idea where he's going. He looks up at the two strangers, it's worth a shot.

"Okay, take me to Sasuke." He grins.

The girl grins back and the man turns around and heads deeper into the forest, the girl motions for Naruto to follow.

* * *

By noon the next day, it has already been discovered that Naruto is nowhere to be found in the hospital. Nurses crowd around the doorway of the blonde's hospital room, questioning where the boy could be.

This is the sight Iruka comes upon when he walks down the busy hallways to visit his favorite person.

"Hello, _hello_? What's going on here?" he queries, confused and worried about why all these nurses are crowded in front Naruto's doorway.

The women look at each other uneasily, not one speaks up for a few moments until Hogaraka pushes her way through the bodies to look up into Iruka's concerned brown eyes.

"Naruto, he's…he's gone. We can't find him anywhere in the hospital."

Iruka lowers the bag of sandwiches in his hands and presses it to his stomach as he furrows his brows.

"What do you mean you can't find him? You know of his condition, he couldn't have possibly left this building." He argues.

"Umino-san, we have looked everywhere for him and have found nothing, he's not here." Nurse Hogaraka says as she gazes at him with sympathy in her eyes.

Iruka sighs and leans against the white wall to his left. Nurse Hogaraka shoos all the nurses away and leaves the man be.

Iruka takes a deep breath and nods to himself, staring down at the floor with determination.

* * *

"Here we are."

Naruto lands and looks at his surroundings. All he sees is a cave with one guard on each side of it, trees, and dirt.

"Sasuke's in that cave?" Naruto asks a little confused. Also, why would are there men guarding a cave? What's so great about a cave? As far he's concerned they can keep their cave, there's no need to guard it.

The girl laughs, grabs Naruto's right wrist, and begins to pull him along into the cave. The man follows behind them.

Once inside Naruto sees that a hole has been dug into the bottom of the cave and they walk down into an underground corridor. They make several rights and lefts and finally after making one last left Naruto finds himself slowing to a stop in front of a large metal door, which he has seen plenty of down these corridors.

The girl gently places one of her small hands on Naruto's back between his shoulder blades and smiles at him. She then knocks on the door. They wait for a couple of seconds and then the heavy looking door opens. Before Naruto can even see who opened the door, the girl pushes Naruto inside the room and pulls the door closed.

"Ow…" Standing up, Naruto looks up around the room. It is dimly lit, a couple of torches hanging on the walls. It is narrow, with stones along the walls, and concrete on the floors. There is a futon lying in the far left corner.

Wanting to see who opened the door, Naruto eyes grow wide eyes as he stares into dark grey eyes. Much darker than he remembered them being.

"Sasuke?"

Sasuke doesn't say anything, he simply stares at Naruto for a few moments then he decides to speak. "What are you doing here?" He says with a glare.

"I'm here to bring you back home!" Naruto proclaims, pointing at Sasuke with determination in his fiery blue eyes.

"I have no home." Sasuke replies, stepping away from the door and going to sit on his futon with his back against the wall.

"Sasuke." Naruto slips off his shoes and goes to sit by Sasuke, where he then tries to place a tan hand on his friend's shoulder. Sasuke recoils and turns his head away.

Taking his hand and placing it in his lap, Naruto begins to speak.

"I want you to know that I care about you. Sakura cares about you, Kakashi-sensei cares about you. We're your family, Sasuke. This isn't where you belong, in a hole, underground with strangers. You belong with us." Naruto smiles at Sasuke. "You're my best friend, Sasuke. I won't let you waste your life away."

Sasuke brings his knees up to his chest and wraps his pale arms around them. "It's not up to you."

"Please come back, Sasuke. Don't do this to yourself." Naruto pleads.

Sasuke continues to peer over his kneecaps at the stone wall in front of him. Naruto turns his head back down to stare sadly at his hands that are curled helplessly in his lap. He was trained to fight, but fighting was useless in this situation. Still, he couldn't seem to think of the magical words that would bring his friend back to Konoha where he believes he belongs.

"Naruto, do you know what love is?" Sasuke says all of a sudden, breaking the quiet spell. He doesn't turn his head or break his eyes away from the wall. "Do you know what love does to people?"

Naruto looks at Sasuke again and then looks away as he thinks. "Is this about me not wanting to…go all the way?"

Sasuke shakes his head as he buries his faces in his arms. "No, it has nothing to with that. I don't love you, Naruto."

"Oh." Naruto smiles with furrowed brows, relieved but puzzled still. "But then what does love have to do with you leaving?"

Sasuke shudders and lifts his head to look Naruto in the eyes, his own dark eyes filled with raw emotion. "Do you know what it feels like?"

Love? Does Naruto know what it feels like to be in love. He thinks for a moment.

"Yeah."

"Then you know, you know what it's like."

Naruto watches Sasuke, he is shaking. His skin is paler than he remembers and there are dark circles under his eyes.

"What is it like for you, Sasuke?"

"It's like, I'm trapped. I can't stop this love and I know it's…if only I hated him like I should it would be so much easier." Sasuke says, gripping his hair with both hands.

"Sasuke, what're you talking about?" Naruto asks, his head and muscles beginning to ache. He realizes it is time for him to take another pill, but he doesn't want to move away from Sasuke yet.

A dry sob escapes past Sasuke's lips. "He left me."

Naruto tries to think as he stares at his morose friend.

"Who left you, Sasuke?"

Sasuke continues to shake as he drags of his pale hands down his forehead and face, gripping at hair as his fingers pass along his bangs.

"My...my brother." he says breathlessly.

Naruto's face is blank for a few seconds, then his eyes soften.

"Sasuke, it wasn't right for your brother to do what he did, but you do know that you are your own person right? You have your own path to follow, you don't have to chase down your brother. A life like that is dangerous. It's living in the-"

"Naruto, you don't understand!" Sasuke exclaims, hammering his balled fists down onto the futon.

"Make me understand." Naruto says, curious as to why his friend is so willing to throw his life away.

Sasuke takes in another shaky breath and tilts his head back against the stone wall. His dark eyes have a distant, far away look in them as they stare up at the ceiling.

"He…killed them, all of them. He left me there." Sasuke closes his eyes and shakes his head. "He didn't take me with him."

Naruto is silent as he gazes at Sasuke. Sasuke's eyes flick over to Naruto. He chuckles and grins, showing his teeth.

"You are probably wondering, _why_, why would I want to be with someone that killed my family?"

"You already told me. It's because you love him, right?" Naruto says softly.

Sasuke turns his head so that he is fully facing Naruto and looking at him with furrowed brows and sad eyes.

"Right."

He lifts a hand up and rakes it through his hair.

"A person that is not in love may have their own path to follow, but I am not one such person. Love driven people follow their hearts and their lovers. Itachi may have left me, but I have will find him. He may not want me, that's…that's fine. I've made up my mind."

Naruto's mind is swimming, from both exhaustion and from trying take in his friend's situation. His limbs are heavy and sore. Still, he finds himself curious.

"What're you going to do?" he asks, his lids heavy as he looks at his friend.

"I'll...I'll kill him if I must, I know that's what he wants..." Sasuke turns his head as he looks back at the stone wall in front of them.

Sasuke doesn't say anything else, though Naruto knows that was not the end of what he was going to say. His head is pounding if only he could lift his arms he would grip his head to try and alleviate the pain.

"Sasuke…" Naruto groans."You don't have to do this."

"I do." Sasuke says with a small smile. "Itachi made that decision for me."

"No one can make decisions for you except yourself." Naruto continues to argue.

"I used to think that once, too."

* * *

Iruka stands in front of the forest with Kakashi and Kurenai by his side with that same determination from earlier still in his eyes.

He is not a quitter. When he brought Naruto into his life he had sworn to protect him and protect him he shall. Even if that stubborn little blonde is purposely putting himself in danger, he can count on the fact that Iruka will be on his tail to drag him out of the situation.

"How could Naruto of managed to leave the hospital? He's disabled now." Kurenai says with furrowed brows.

"He must've had help." Iruka replies.

Kakashi summons his dogs, which immediately dart into action tracking Naruto's scent.

* * *

Naruto feels dizzy and nauseous, bright flashes of white impair his vision as his head continues to pound.

He groans and slumps in his spot on the futon. He feels himself loosing control of his limbs.

"Nn…Sasuke." He says in a whisper with glazed over eyes.

Sasuke doesn't respond, but he does turn his head to look at Naruto.

"Konoha is our home and you're my friend. I'll always be there for you." He mumbles before he slumps further and falls over onto the soft futon.

Sasuke reaches over and ruffles Naruto's already messy blonde locks.

Feeling a bit more motivated, Sasuke gets up and heads over to the door.


	16. Jeopardy

**Disclaimer:** I do not own the Naruto series or any of its characters.

* * *

There is a tightness in his head as he awakes. As if the walls that surround his brain are closing in and pushing against it. Groggily, his eyelashes flutter and the first thing that comes into his vision is the angry face of his friend looming over him.

"Sasuke?" He says raspily as he lay on the futon. "What's wrong?"

Sasuke wrinkles his nose. "He wants you to stay."

"Huh?" Naruto utters, furrowing his brows with some pain.

"There is no reason for you to stay here." Sasuke lips pull into a hard line. "I'm getting you out of here."

He motions to pull Naruto up, placing one arm under the blonde's right armpit. Naruto dangles, limp.

"Ah. My bag." Naruto says. "Get the pouch in there; I need to take a pill."

Sasuke sets Naruto into a sitting position and goes over to the bag. He digs and digs, but finds no pouch. No pills.

"Are you sure you packed them?"

"Yes!" Naruto exclaims with worry in his eyes.

Sasuke digs a little more and Naruto thinks about when he could have possibly lost the pills. Then they both hear it, the laughter. Outside the door it starts out as quiet little snickers and then grows.

"Damn it!" Sasuke jumps up and runs to the door, gripping the door handle he pulls, but the door does not budge.

Sasuke bangs a fist against the door and grimaces.

After a moment he speaks. "What do you want? What do you want with him? You have me."

The laughter continues.

* * *

The three adults crouch behind thick bushes a distance from a cave.

"You saw the guards?" Iruka whispers.

"Guards? Yes, I do see the guards!" Kakashi exclaims.

"Who's there?" one of the guards shouts, coming forward.

They all arise and make themselves visible to the guards. The guards observe their headbands and hurry forward to apprehend them. They take hold of them roughly and the three allies all appear concerned.

"What should we do with them?" one of the guards says to another.

"Let's take 'em to Orochimaru."

They tug the three comrades along into the cave, down into the hallways. Several minutes pass by with them cooperating. They round several corners and pass many doors. Until they hear what they have been waiting to hear,

"Let him go. He's useless and sloppy. He's nothing special. There is no point in him staying here."

Swiftly, they pull loose from the guards. The guards had not been gripping them very tightly, because they were not fighting in any way. Soon, each guard is on the ground, out cold. The affiliates look up to see three teenagers heading towards them appearing quite displeased. Three angry, mediocre teenagers against three well-trained, determined adults does not bode well for the former. Soon, the teenagers are on the ground as well, down for the count.

They hurry to the door the teenagers where crowded in front of and they heard that familiar voice from. Unsealing the door and opening it, the first thing to be seen is the irritated Sasuke Uchiha standing in front of them.

Iruka rushes past Sasuke, ignoring the boy and scooping Naruto up into his arms. Naruto says nothing, his lips simply part and his eyes widen in surprise. Iruka, turning his head to face Sasuke, glares at the boy. Sasuke stares impassively back at him. Iruka, with Naruto in his arm walks over to the other adults.

"Let's go."

Kurenai pulls out three masks. She puts one on Iruka, whose arms are full, and one on Naruto. Then she puts on the last one. Kakashi steps out into the hallway and drops something to the ground; a cloud of purple smoke erupts into the air. The others step into the hallway. Sasuke quickly slams the door shut, realizing what Kakashi just did.

Both Kurenai and Iruka with Naruto in his arms hurry down the corridor, heading in the direction of the exit. Kakashi hesitates, peering over his shoulder at the closed door that Sasuke is behind then he too follows after his cohorts and student.

* * *

"Take me back!"

"No."

Naruto furrows his brows and frowns up at Iruka. They are quite a distance from the cave. Naruto has regained his ability to speak and persists they all go back.

"We have to go back, Iruka-nii! Sasuke is still there!"

"I am not putting you danger, Naruto." Iruka replies.

Naruto groans and turns his head, with some pain, to look at Kakashi. "Kakashi-sensei!" He whines. "Sasuke might listen to you. Together I'm sure we could get him back."

No one says anything. Naruto groans again.

"Sasuke deserves a chance."

Iruka wishes to state how Sasuke almost killed Naruto, but chooses not to. He has Naruto back, in his arms. Everything is okay.

"It's getting dark." Kakashi says, stopping. "I say we take up camp."

The others nod, Naruto pouts.

After everything is set up, they sit down to eat. Naruto refuses to do so, much to Iruka's distress. Kurenai rests and Kakashi sits in a tree, keeping a watchful eye for any unwanted guests. Iruka sits against a tree with Naruto in his lap. Naruto sits upright with his body leaning into Iruka's torso, his head against Iruka's shoulder. Iruka has one arm wrapped around Naruto, keeping him propped up.

"Iruka-nii." Naruto says softly.

"Yes, Naruto?"

Naruto takes a breath. "I think Sasuke is in a lot of trouble."

Iruka already knows that Sasuke is in a lot of trouble, he almost killed Naruto and is now a rogue ninja. Of course he is in a lot of trouble. Still, he decides to hear what Naruto has to say.

"Why do you think that?"

There is a silence between them. Naruto appears to be thinking. Iruka waits patiently for him to speak.

"I had a conversation with him and he…he made it sound like there was no point in him living if he can't be with his brother. Iruka-nii, I think Sasuke is going to kill himself." Naruto looks at Iruka desperately.

Iruka with furrowed brows shifts a hand through Naruto's thick, blonde hair to soothe him.

"That's why we have to go back, Iruka-nii."

Iruka shakes his head and looks at Naruto with sympathy. "No, Naruto. We can't go back. I have to get you safely back to the hospital. You are not well, Naruto."

"Don't you care about Sasuke!" Naruto cries. "He was your student!"

"Yes, I do care about him. But, I also care about you, very much. I am going to make sure you get back to Konoha safe and stay safe."

Naruto frowns. "You can't guard me my whole life, Iruka-nii."

Iruka chuckles. "I can try."

Naruto attempts to say something, but a violent yawn prevents him from saying anything.

Iruka chuckles once again. "Sleep, Naruto. It's been a long day."

Naruto grumbles, but closes his eyes. Iruka shifts Naruto so that his arm does not have to work so hard to keep Naruto propped up. He lifts a hand to play with Naruto's hair, curling strands gently around his index finger. He observes Naruto's soft breaths as he sleeps. He observes how long Naruto's eyelashes are. He observes Naruto's parted, rosy lips.

He looks up at the stars peeking through the tree branches and exhales.

* * *

"No!" If Naruto could, he would reach out and grip the edge of the doorway. Anything to keep him from being placed in the hospital room.

"Hush, Naruto." Iruka chides as he carries Naruto into the room and gently lays the boy down on the bed. He was offered a wheelchair to place the blonde in, but he politely declined.

Nurses can be heard laughing in the hallway at Naruto's misery.

"Can't I just go home?" Naruto continues to whine. His face flushed with the frustration of having to come back to the hospital.

"Not until you can move around better, Naruto, you need more physical therapy."

Naruto groans and puffs his cheeks out, looking down at his lap. After a moment he looks up at Iruka with sad, big blue eyes. An absolutely pathetic sight.

Iruka exhales a breathy laugh and smiles. He leans down and gives Naruto what he needs, a hug. Iruka inhales Naruto's scent, the smile still there, then he kisses Naruto on the forehead. He leans back and looks down to Naruto, a small blush apparent. He sits in the chair by the bed and smiles softly at Naruto.

"Naruto."

"Yeah?" Naruto stutters.

"Nothing can happen to you." Iruka says calmly yet sternly.

Naruto furrows his brows in confusion. Iruka leans his elbows on the bed and stares into Naruto eyes.

"You are all I have, all I-"

"Iruka."

Kakashi appears in the doorway, Iruka looks over his shoulder and looks back at Naruto with furrowed brows.

"I'll right be back, Naruto. Get some rest." He smiles in a shy, self-conscious way. "Don't go anywhere."

Naruto gapes as Iruka exits the room with furrowed brows. He huffs and looks up at the ceiling, still very upset at being stuck in the hospital and now his stomach is full of butterflies. He closes his eyes. There isn't much to do in the hospital. So he begins to focus on sleeping until Iruka comes back to entertain him, to finish what he was saying.

He soon begins to drift into unconsciousness, he lies half awake. He feels a breeze and furrows his brows. He didn't hear a nurse come in the room, but one must have entered. For the window had to have been opened by somebody. He ignores it all and continues to focus on sleeping. That becomes difficult when he feels himself being lifted from the bed. This he does not approve of.

"What no-"

He is quickly flipped onto his stomach, his words therefore muffled, and a pressure is felt on his neck. Then unconsciousness takes him over completely.

* * *

Sasuke gets up off his futon and approaches the door. He cautiously opens it and steps out into the hallway to discover the unconscious goons littering the ground. He makes his way through the maze of hallways, stepping over the bodies, and comes up to the surface.

He inhales a shaky breath, brings both hands up over his cheeks through his ebony locks before sprinting forward into the forest.


	17. Confrontation

**Disclaimer****: **I do not own the Naruto series or any of its characters.

* * *

The sun is shining brilliantly and the sky is clear of clouds. Citizen's bustle about; getting work done and running errands. Ino smiles and shifts the large bouquet she holds in her arms up as she continues down the sidewalk. Gazing to the right, she stops mid-step as her vision lands on bright, shining yellow. In the distance, she sees a limp Naruto thrown over the shoulder of a cloaked figure that sprints forward into the forest, out of sight.

She swiftly turns on her heels and heads in the opposite direction.

* * *

Iruka walks calmly down the brightly lit hospital hallway, a warm container full of freshly cooked ramen from Ichiraku's in his hands. A treat for Naruto, hopefully he'll eat it. The footfalls come to a stop as a sense of déjà vu comes over him.

The nurses are crowded in the doorway of Naruto's hospital room. Iruka feels his nerves come to life as he grips the container tighter.

"What," He brings up a hand to pinch the bridge of his nose, "What is going on here?"

The nurses all snap their heads in his direction, startled. They cower away from the doorway and gaze down at the floor.

Nurse Hogaraka comes forward and smiles softly up at Iruka. "Umino-san, please take a deep, cleansing breath."

"Where's Naruto?" He queries firmly.

"Well…I don't know."

Iruka can feel his face turning red with anger. He inhales and turns around. He looks up at the ceiling and wipes a hand down his face. His gaze flickers to the young boy sitting in a wheelchair beside him, he tosses the container of ramen onto the boy's lap and turns back around. He heads in the direction of Naruto's hospital room. Once inside, he looks around. Everything is as it was when he left Naruto, except the window, which is open. And Naruto is not on the bed.

"There is no way he left of his own free will." He says, his voice raspy with emotion as he shakes his head.

"Excuse me!" Nurse Hogaraka is heard exclaiming. "You can't go in there!"

Iruka turns to see who the intruder is and raises a brow when he sees that it is Ino.

"Iruka-sensei!" she shouts "I saw Naruto!"

Iruka hurries forward and gently grips his student's shoulders, "Where, Ino? Was he with someone? Was he okay?"

Ino's eyes dart about frantically as she recalls what she saw. "He was thrown over some guy in a cloak's shoulder. He looked like he was knocked out. They…they went into the forest."

Iruka releases her and dashes through the doorway, swiftly making his way down the hallway.

* * *

The pain, it is everywhere. His brain, his eyes, his face, from his neck down to his toes. It pulsates, angry and accusing. But what had he done? The pain is worse every time is he is moved. He is being moved at the very moment, with every movement of the person who has the immobile blonde thrown over their shoulder. He feels the man's shoulder, obviously a male's shoulder, digging into his ribs. A woman's shoulder would not be broad enough for a person to be thrown over.

His long eyelashes flutter and he sees the forest floor beneath him and the unfamiliar pattern of the cloak the man that holds him captive dons. He clenches his eyes shut.

It hurts to even think of going through with it, but he continues running. In the direction of where he knows the person he searches for is supposed to be. Tracking this person has been easier thanks to Orochimaru. Though Orochimaru is behind him now, everyone and everything is behind him now.

Sasuke ignores all of his anxieties and heads closer and closer in the direction of Konoha, where his brother should be lurking. He pauses as he senses another chakra nearby. He promptly turns his head to the right, his dark eyes searching for Itachi through the rows of trees. There he sees him, in the distance. The crimson of the pattern on his cloak making it unmistakably him. Sasuke takes fleetly steps in the direction of his older brother.

Iruka, with Gai and Kakashi by his side have set off to get Naruto back. They barely ten minutes ago leapt into the forest that Ino had said she'd seen Naruto carried off into. In each of their minds they all wonder the same thing. Can that boy stay out of trouble?

Gai's gaze flickers to the distressed Iruka. "Do not worry, friend, they could not have gotten far." He assures.

Kakashi nods his head as he continues to bound forward along with the others. "He's right."

Even with these assurances, Iruka cannot prevent his brows from furrowing with worry.

Slowly, he turns to face his younger brother with his dispassionate, calculating eyes. Said younger brother feels his heart beat speed up and his temperate rise, the heat crawling up the back of his neck.

"Itachi." He repeats, his dark eyes blazing with emotion.

"Sasuke." Itachi responds monotonously.

Naruto blinks, his eyes wide as he begins to realize what is happening. Itachi is his captor and Sasuke is here to confront him. He feels his muscles spasm with anxiety for what this situation might lead to.

Sasuke stands with his fists clenched as he stares into Itachi's eyes, eyes similar to his own. Unaware of his quiescent friend thrown over his brother's shoulder. He takes a step forward and inhales a wavering breath as he reaches for a kunai. Never breaking eye contact with Itachi.

"Itachi, do you know what you have done?"

At this moment, Iruka, Kakashi, and Gai come upon the scene. They all stand back, wary that anything violent that might occur. Iruka exhales, though his frustration does not leave with the air. He cannot move forward and take Naruto back into his arms, for fear the boy may be harmed in the act. For Itachi will surely fight, he took the blonde for a reason and wouldn't give the boy up so easily.

All the comrades can do is stand back and watch as Sasuke approaches his older brother with one kunai in his right hand. Naruto is in harm's way as he is held captive by the man who is being threatened.

Sasuke is so close to Itachi that if he took one step further he would be pressing up against him. He lifts the kunai up and with one slash the fabric of the collar of Itachi's cloak is torn away, revealing the man's face completely. He then leans forward, threatening to press it against Itachi's throat.

Itachi shifts Naruto on his shoulder, pushing him forward by his waist. The blonde hangs uncomfortably down the older male's back, Itachi's shoulder now digging into his stomach. Itachi then leans forward, pressing his forehead against Sasuke's. The kunai presses against the flesh of his neck.

"I know exactly what I have done, but what are you going to do about it?"


	18. Happy

**Disclaimer: **I do not own the Naruto series or any of its characters.

* * *

Sasuke's eyelashes flutter and he inhales, realizing he had been holding his breath. He gazes into his older brother's eyes and smiles despondently.

"I will kill you." He says, his posture revealing that he is sure that this is what he will do as well as reluctant to committing to the act.

The sky above them is various hues of pink and orange, the temperature around them lowers. A chilling breeze passes by, tugging at their hair and clothes. Itachi tilts his head, allowing the kunai to sink into the pale flesh of his neck shallowly.

"You are keeping something from me, little brother. You will kill me, and?" he queries.

From his vexatious position over Itachi's shoulder, tears form in Naruto's eyes and begin spill down his flushed cheeks. His lungs shudder as he with holds his sobs. Despite the pain, he grips the now slightly damp fabric of Itachi's cloak. His fingers become paralyzed and immovable.

"And then he will kill himself!" he shouts hoarsely.

Kakashi and Gai are taken aback by the exclamation. Iruka, whom has been informed of Sasuke's intentions, continues to watch the scene unfold with an air of melancholy for Sasuke, whom was once his student. Despite his sympathy though, he stays alert. He knows this bad situation can get worse any second.

Itachi pulls back, his eyes intense with surprise. He appears to be very disconcerted, as if he does not know what do in this situation. Things appear to have not gone as he had planned. The blood from the shallow wound the kunai inflicted drips down in thin, red lines.

He furrows his brows and stares down into Sasuke's dark, steadfast eyes. "Sasuke." He says softly. "Is that true?"

It is evident that Sasuke wishes to look away, but he is too stubborn to do so. "What does it matter if it is?"

Itachi's thin lips pull into a hard line. "You cannot kill yourself, Sasuke." He states firmly, adjusting Naruto once again.

"Why not?" Sasuke asks as he raises his voice, baring his teeth angrily.

Itachi does not reply right away. He regards Sasuke with furrowed brows. "It would prove that you are weak." He finally says.

Sasuke's grip on the kunai tightens and he wrinkles his nose in frustration. "Fine! Then I am weak! I don't want to live if I can't be with you!"

Itachi stares at Sasuke for a moment then gazes in the direction of the three adults. He reaches into a pocket that resides in the front of the cloak and pulls a round object. It is a clear ball that fits in the palm on his hand, with a dark purple mist swirling around within the ball. He swiftly tosses it in the direction of the trio. Before they can react, they are out on the ground, their limbs overlapping each other.

Itachi gives Sasuke a look and they dash off deeper into the woods. They come upon an area where there is a large pile of rocks and several bushes which together form a semi-circle. Itachi sets Naruto down against the wall of rocks and kneels down. Sasuke kneels down beside him, his eyebrows furrowed as if he is irritated.

Naruto's gaze flickers from Sasuke to Itachi nervously. As he reverts back to Itachi, his gaze lands on stunning crimson. He hears the word, "Sleep." And that is what he does.

His vision fades in and out, all he sees is a mixture of green and brown. He clenches his eyes shut for a moment then allows them flutter open. This is when he sees the smiling, relieved face of Iruka leaning over him. His brilliant blue eyes widen and he looks around to see that neither Sasuke nor Itachi are anywhere to be seen. He gazes up at Iruka and furrows his brows in a confused manner.

His lips pucker as he is about voice his confusion aloud, until Iruka leans forward and pulls him into a tight embrace. A rush of air and a small muffled sound passes by the blonde's parted lips.

"Easy, Iruka-nii." He finally manages to say with a soft laugh. Though he enjoys being embraced by his favorite person, it causes him quite a bit of pain.

Iruka loosens his grip on the younger male, but does not release him. He keeps his arms wrapped around Naruto and lays his head on the top of the boy's head. The soft, golden locks tickling his cheeks.

"Naruto, Naruto, Naruto." he mumbles into the yellow mop. "You will never be able to fully understand how happy I am that you are okay."

"I don't know about okay." Naruto says with a grin. "I'm alive."

Iruka is too elated to reprimand Naruto. He pulls back, still keeping his arms wrapped around Naruto and smiles tenderly as he gazes down at Naruto. His eyes shine with happiness and affection. He shakes his head.

"I love you so much, Naruto. I try my best to protect you but despite my efforts you manage to get assaulted, poisoned, and kidnapped." He chuckles, his brows furrowing as he leans forward to nuzzle the blonde locks once again. Iruka can hear Naruto's breaths, they are wavering and rapid. He pulls back to gaze into Naruto's widened eyes, his brows furrowed with concern.

Naruto looks up at Iruka with watery, blue eyes. He smiles in a way Iruka has never seen before. Relieved, ecstatic, hopeful.

Iruka leans back further and tries to think of what could make Naruto this way. Had the boy been frightened by the experience, had Iruka done something, had he said something? He racks his brain for any clue for what would bring Naruto to tears, that would make him so happy. He then realizes that he had indeed said something.

His brown eyes widen and he gazes at Naruto, whom is staring back him with that smile on his face. He had said something, and though it was by the slip of his lips, he did not wish to take it back. Nor could he.


	19. Concupiscence

**Author's Note: **For information on new stories go to my profile. There you will find summaries to upcoming stories and extra information about them.

**Disclaimer: **I do not own the Naruto series or any of its characters.

* * *

"Naruto, don't forget the Barberry and Catmint."

Naruto furrows his brows and puffs his cheeks out. He narrows his eyes as he glances in Iruka's direction.

"Don't do that, Iruka." He chides.

Iruka looks up from his crouched position and furrows his brows in confusion.

"What?"

Naruto straightens his back and huffs. "I'm a big boy, you know. I've been training to be a Medic Nin for, what? Five years?" He shakes his head and turns his back to Iruka, heading over to another row of herbs inside the greenhouse.

A smile appears upon Iruka's face and he chuckles.

"It's not funny!" Naruto turns his head to wrinkle his nose at Iruka. "You treat me like a baby!"

"How else am I expected to treat you when you keep throwing tantrums like this?" Iruka queries.

Iruka is a natural mother-hen. He has babied Naruto ever sense the boy came into his life. In the past few months though, with every nurturing action, Naruto acts irritated.

Naruto stands, the handle of the small navy blue basket over his wrist. The basket is full of small plastic baggies that contain herbs.

"Alright, that's all of it. Let's go give this to Sakura."

Iruka and stands and meets Naruto at the entrance of the greenhouse, he smiles down at the shorter male. Said male looks away and steps out towards the street. Iruka furrows his brows, but decides to ignore the strange behavior. They step onto the sidewalk and head in the direction of the hospital. Naruto walks at a steady pace. Not as quick as he would like to walk, but he is walking on his own. Not with the assistance of another person, a walker, nor is he toppling about like a toddler. He has progressed greatly in the past five years. The pain has subsided as well. Though the pain is gone he is left a bit uncoordinated and weak psychically.

From the corner of his eye, Iruka notices Naruto giving him shifty glances. These glances Iruka has been noticing for a couple of years. They approach the hospital. Iruka waits outside while Naruto enters to give the herbs to Sakura. A few minutes later, the blonde exits the hospital and smiles up at Iruka. Iruka ruffles the younger male's hair. Enjoying the feeling of the soft strands between his fingers. They head back down the direction they had came, in the direction of the shops and their apartment complex.

"What sounds good for dinner, Naruto?" Iruka queries with a content smile.

Naruto does not reply for a moment. The blonde's brows are furrowed and his gaze is directed to the ground ahead of them, as if he is deeply thinking about what sounds good for dinner.

"Sex."

Iruka inhales sharply and halts in his steps. He turns his head to stare at Naruto with wide brown eyes. Naruto's brows are still furrowed as he pouts and stares up at Iruka defiantly. Iruka feels his heart beat fast as he realizes that they are in public and Naruto wants to talk about sex. He not only wants to talk about it, he wants it.

"You…" Iruka's gaze flickers about frantically, making sure nobody is eavesdropping. "You're not ready." He states in a quick whisper.

"C'mon, Iruka!" Naruto whines, throwing his arms up in the air.

Iruka begins walking quickly, heading for the apartment complex. He'll just make dinner with whatever is in the house. He can't shop with Naruto exclaiming "Sex!" the whole time. Has the boy lost his mind? Iruka looks back to see Naruto a bit of a distance behind him, his arms folded over his chest as he walks at a steady pace. Iruka slows to accommodate Naruto, feeling a bit guilty.

They approach the complex and head up the stairs towards their apartment. As he fumbles with the keys, Iruka glances at Naruto whom stands behind him. Still pouting with that steadfast look in his eyes. Once the door is open and they are both inside the apartment, Iruka turns to Naruto.

"I'm going to start dinner. You, you sit on the couch and stay there."

Naruto laughs a soft, quiet laugh and grins as he heads over to the couch. He plops down onto it and watches Iruka head into the kitchen.

In the kitchen Iruka pulls out a skillet after observing all that his kitchen offers and realizing he has all the ingredients to make Oyako Donburi. The skillet clatters upon the stove as Iruka drops it. Startled as Naruto exclaims from the living room, "What're you afraid of?"

"Hush, Naruto!"

He heads towards the refrigerator to get some butter and bumps his head as Naruto shouts, "I'm seventeen now! I'm old enough! C'mon!"

"I can't believe we're having this conversation." Iruka grumbles as shakes his head.

"Well, believe it!"

Iruka with butter in hand pulls out a butter knife from one of the kitchen drawers. He sighs and slices the butter onto the skillet. Of course he wants to have sex with Naruto, but the thought of doing such a thing makes him feel guilty. As if he is taking advantage of the younger male that he has practically raised. They have passionately kissed a few times before, but that is as far Iruka would allow it to go. Hearing the blonde practically beg him to have sex with him, it is tempting.

"It'll be great, Iruka! You know it will!"

"No, Naruto!" Iruka says firmly as he turns on the stove.

A few minutes go by and Iruka continues with the preparations of dinner. Slightly distracted by the tingling in his stomach.

"Sasuke wouldn't have been this hard to convince."

Iruka pauses and stops breathing for a second. He didn't, he didn't just say that. He didn't just go there. He gently sets the spatula down onto a kitchen towel and heads into the living room. He gazes at Naruto with narrowed eyes.

"You shouldn't have said that, Naruto."

Naruto raises his brows. "Oh? Well, it's true. Sasuke was never-"

Iruka rushes forward and straddles Naruto, looming over the boy. He grips his tan wrists and presses them into the couch, forcing the smaller male down further onto the couch. Naruto looks up at Iruka with wide eyes.

"Now this is more-" He is interrupted once again, this time by a fierce kiss from Iruka.

Iruka presses his weight down onto Naruto. His hands travel down over the boy's clothed body, groping and feeling. The passionate kiss ends as his lips trail down the blonde's small chin. Down to nip and lick at his soft, tender neck. Naruto tries to keep his breaths deep and slow, though his heart is beating very quickly. Iruka is really getting into it, not that he can complain.

Iruka sits up and stares at Naruto intensely. Almost angrily. Though Naruto knows he is not angry. Iruka loves him and is showing his possessive side. Sakura said this would work.

"Off." He says, pointing to Naruto's top. "I want it off."

Naruto quickly rids himself of the shirt. Once that is done, Iruka leans back down and marks the flesh of Naruto's chest with his teeth and tongue, occasionally running his hands down the blonde's sides. Making him writhe and press his hips up against Iruka's as he grips at the fabric of the older male's shirt, wishing it wasn't there.

He pulls the hem of Iruka's shirt up, Iruka pauses in his ministrations to allow Naruto to pull the shirt over his head. Once Iruka's chest is revealed, Iruka leans forward once again and watches as Naruto touches him. Placing his hands flat against Iruka's chest and trailing down to the firm stomach, feeling the smooth flesh. He looks up into Iruka's eyes and pulls the older man down for another kiss. This one slow, but just as sensual and passionate.

Iruka shimmies down to face Naruto's clothed crotch. He looks up to gaze into Naruto's eyes, his brown eyes dark with lust. He begins to slowly unbutton and unzip the white bottoms that cover Naruto. Then with a harsh tug the pants no longer reside upon Naruto's body. The blonde's erection is apparent through the teal boxers he wears.

Iruka pulls the boxers away the blonde's body as well. Naruto flushes, but continues to watch. Fascinated by the brunette's actions. Iruka moves to grip the blonde's member. Naruto stops him by grabbing his hand. Iruka stares into Naruto's eyes, which are alight with excitement and lust.

"None of that." The eager blonde says with a provocative grin.

Iruka nods understandingly and takes Naruto's hand as he stands, pulling the boy up with him. He heads in the direction of the bedroom, tugging the smaller male behind him. Once inside the room, Iruka pulls Naruto to him and kisses him. To Naruto it feels as if with the kiss he is sucking part his soul out. Taking part of him.

Naruto wraps his arms around Iruka's neck as Iruka's wraps his arms around Naruto's waist. Iruka smiles smolderingly down at Naruto with lidded eyes.

"Go lie down." Iruka says, his voice hoarse with desire.

Naruto eagerly does just that. He lies down on his back, sitting up slightly, propped up by his elbows. He watches Iruka approach and loom over him once again. With Iruka kneeled in front of him, he sits up further and wraps his arms around Iruka's neck, pulling him into another slow, salacious kiss. His arms unfold from around Iruka's neck as his hands travel lower to grip the band of Iruka's boxers. He pulls the boxers down and off Iruka with fervor.

Now with them both nude, Naruto kisses Iruka briskly and then lies down fully on his back. Iruka crawls to face Naruto and places three fingers on the blonde's rosy, well-shaped lips. Naruto furrows his brows and grips Iruka's hand with his own, pulling the fingers away from his lips.

"Can't we…can't we just skip all of that?"

"No." Iruka states firmly.

Naruto huffs and opens his mouth, begrudgingly wetting the three fingers with his saliva. Once the digits are fully coated with saliva, Iruka pulls them from Naruto's mouth. Naruto spreads his legs, aware of what is about to happen, but wishing they could just skip it. Iruka gingerly pushes his middle finger into the blonde's entrance. Naruto inhales sharply. He knows that it isn't supposed to feel great at first, he focuses on his breathing. Attempting to relax. Soon another finger enters him. Iruka scissors the fingers inside Naruto, stretching him. He pushes the third finger inside of Naruto and slowly begins to pull the fingers back and forth. Naruto writhes and groans in an approving manner.

"Iruka." Naruto whines.

Iruka pulls the fingers out, wiping the wet digits on the futon, and then crawls back to face Naruto. Naruto smiles and wraps his tan legs around Iruka's waist, eager. Iruka slowly begins to push his way inside of Naruto. Once fully sheathed inside of Naruto's warm heat, he waits for the blonde to adjust. Naruto begins to wiggle his hips, signaling Iruka to start moving. At first his pace is slow, gentle. Until Naruto urges him go faster, which he does. Naruto's groans become shouts. The smaller male grips at Iruka's hair, undoing the ponytail that kept the brunette's hair up. Naruto presses as close as he can to Iruka, clawing and groping. Wanting to become closer, wanting the man deeper inside of him. Iruka begins to hit Naruto's prostate, making the blonde shout and see bright lights, though there are no lights on in the room. He soon comes and becomes lax on the futon. After a few more thrusts, Iruka comes as well. After attempting to regulate his breathing, he pulls out and lies on his back beside Naruto.

Naruto laughs in a satiated way and flickers his gaze over to Iruka. "I told you it would be great." He says, lightly touching the skin of Iruka's upper arm.

Iruka narrows his eyes at Naruto. The blonde furrows his brows in confusion.

"What?"

"Don't ever talk about him again."

To this, Naruto eyes widen and he smirks wryly.

"He's not that bad." He says absent-mindedly. Replaying what he had just said in his mind, he gasps and turns on his side to look at Iruka with wide blue eyes. "I mean as a person!"

Iruka rolls his eyes and leans forward to kiss Naruto chastely on the lips. Naruto smiles and lays his head on Iruka's chest, enjoying the afterglow. After a few minutes, he furrows his brows.

"Did you leave the stove on?"

Iruka curses and shoots up from the futon, dashing in the nude towards the kitchen. Hopeful that it is not in flames. Naruto laughs and rolls onto his back to stare up the ceiling. Sasuke would not appreciate the blonde using his name so that he can get some sex. Though that thought didn't make the blonde care more. Sasuke owed him, anyways.

A content smile appears upon Naruto's face as he becomes lost in his thoughts. He is sure Sasuke is happy, wherever he is, with his brother. Sasuke is with his somebody and Naruto is with his.


End file.
